Slave Prince
by SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: PREQUEL TO BRAVE PRINCE: Legolas is treated like a slave by his abusive father. The Prince of Mirkwood must learn to deal with problems that he faces. Please R&R!
1. Hurting Alone

Disclaimer. Go Tolkien! He rocks! All of this is his. Don't sue me. Readers: This is my first fic…Please review…Be gentle… WARNING: child abuse themes. Dark Thranduil. 

This fic is RAPE FREE and SLASH FREE. It contains abuse. You have been warned. 

Slave Prince 

**Summary:** Legolas is treated like a slave by his abusive father. The Prince of Mirkwood must learn to deal with problems that he faces. 

Legolas was tired. His wrist ached and his head throbbed. Elves don't get sick he thought. I must be getting weaker like my father always tells me. Silently he replayed last night's scene in his head.

**Flashback**

Legolas was sitting at the dinner table. He looked down at his plate, he could feel his father's eyes boring into his skull. The intensity of the gaze made him so uncomfortable he looked away. 

"Is the food not good enough for you?" His father drawled with sarcasm, sipping at his goblet of wine. 

"It is fine, my lord," Legolas answered quietly, hoping to mollify his father's anger. No such luck. 

"Stand up," His father ordered. Then he swiftly backhanded Legolas hard across the face. Legolas stumbled from the harsh blow and fell hard onto the marble floor of the dining hall. He bit back a cry of pain and he heard a crack from his wrist as it jarred painfully in contact with the floor. 

"You pathetic weakling. You are not fit to be a prince. You will eat as a slave, sleep as a slave and work as a slave until you are strong enough to be worthy to be called my son. Leave my presence, _slave_, " Thranduil declared. 

Legolas stood up shakily, pale and unwilling to defy his father. "Yes, my lord," he mumbled. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. He bowed unsteadily and left before he could incur his father's wrath again. 

**End Flashback**

He winced at the memory. The pain was not only physical but also emotional. He could feel his heart ache as he longed for his father's love. He was only the human equivalent of a ten year old. He didn't understand why his father hated him. He supposed that Thranduil probably blamed him for his mother's death. Maybe he blamed himself too. 

Legolas was in a slave's room. He'd never been here before. He was barefooted wearing a simple white tunic without leggings. He felt like a slave, a lowly beast. 

He sat in the cold room where the guard had dragged him. He cradled his swollen wrist gently against his chest, but he refused to cry. Legolas wanted his father to think he was brave. He hugged his knees and tried to go to sleep. He had never felt so lonely and pitiful. 


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. It is Tolkien's. **

This fic is RAPE FREE and SLASH FREE. It contains abuse. You have been warned.

**Author's Notes **

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my first fic. I will say this about hose who complain about the theme, I know that Thranduil is not a bad person but I want to see how this fic will work out. If there are those of you who don't like Thranduil being dark please don't blame me. I now have a warning. As for those who complained about in story AN's I've stopped it ok? 

**Feanen: **Thank you. I couldn't be more grateful. Please continue to read. 

**Lisseylen aka Lady V**: Sorry. I know you hate it, but I want to finish what I start. If you do have a problem, please I beg you don't read it ok? I'm sorry. I swear if I write long enough Thranduil will make it up to him. I promise. If you hate me, do so but continue Isengard's Captives. I love your fic even if you hate mine. 

**Raistlin Majere Archmagus: **Thanks. Same to you as to Lady V. 

**Jocelyn:** Don't read this for your own sake. 

**Elvenbabe:** I know. I love Thranduil too. He'll make it up to him if I write long 

enough of a story. I keep my promise. No Rape. 

**Techno-Dann:** I agree. Thranduil was a good father. He is just dark in this sotry. For the record, he is a good father.

**Lhachel:**  Dunno. Just got bored and started to write. I don't know about the slave thing. I am trying to explain it in this story. You'll sort of understand. 

**Oboebyrd and Enjoying Insanity:** I know he wasn't a bad father…

**Identity Thief:** You keep me going… glad you liked it.

**Gumball:** My thanks to you.

**Roccovende:** Thanks. I want to write more.

**Angelbird12241 and Chikadee:** Both of you rock!

**Legolasette:** I agree. I love him but its sad to see him in trouble…*sigh*

**Kit Cloudkicker and Elven Ranger 13:** Thanks. 

**Vana E:** Can I join you? I am EPT too. 

**Whataboutelevenses:** Sorry.

**Midnight Princess:** Thanks. So much.

**Padawan Kimberley:** Thanks. Did I change my settings right?

**Sych77:** Yes, trust me. This is my one and only account and very first fic. I feel sad about flames after all, they are my first ones EVER. 

**G0th**Chic:** *sniff* Thanks.

**Confused-anhk:** Sorry about the storyline. Hope to get better. 

**HobbitRFun:** I have never reviewed your fics before but I have read nearly every one about Estel! You are my hero! Thank you. 

Sorry…Am I meant to reply to every review? Please tell me. By the way what is canon and Mary Sue…I've always wanted to know… Also will anyone beta me?

Now on with the story for those who want to read.  Italics are thoughts. Keep on reviewing. You keep me going. 

Legolas was asleep on the hard floor, his tiny form huddled up. His restful sleep was disturbed when a bell was rung loudly, resonating in the hallway.    

"Get up you slaves, its time for work," the guard shouted loudly, his posture menacing and daring the slaves to defy him. 

Legolas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was stiff from his pitiful position he had slept in. He pushed all thoughts about his father out of his mind. At least for the moment. No, he thought, Ada was not himself. He also knew he wasn't really a slave. Just a servant that would work like the palace staff. He sighed. 

"You! Go and see the supervisor…" the guard commanded. He looked suspiciously at Legolas.

"Yes, sir," Legolas said meekly. He didn't want to start a fight this early in the morning. He could see that the sun was barely up. _Is this what life is like as a slave?_ He felt a feeling of apprehension as he realised that he would be seeing the supervisor. _I wonder if he'll be nice? I really doubt it._

He had been walking for some time before he realised that he didn't even know where the room was! _I've never had to see a supervisor!_ Legolas mentally slapped himself. _Where am I anyway?_

He was in a dark dusty corridor with some sort of storeroom. He saw a door down the hallway and heard some people talking inside. He could not decipher what they were talking about though…Legolas decided to knock quietly. 

*knock knock* Legolas hand connected softly with the wooden door. The door swung wide open and suddenly a large hand clamped on Legolas' small forearm in a bruising grip. 

"Where do you think you are going?" The guard yelled. "Are you listening to the big bad guards talk, you little whelp. I told you to see the supervisor! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Legolas trembled slightly and squirmed. "I did not know the way, sir. I was lost. Please let me go." He felt like he'd done something wrong. _But I just got LOST, how was I supposed to know. _A sudden anger grabbed hold. Legolas looked at him square in the eye and said, "I've never seen the supervisor before!"

The guard wrenched his arm, bending his broken wrist. Legolas gasped in pain, his wrist forgotten until now. He leant close to the prince and said in a dangerous growl, "You will learn your place, slave prince, or you will suffer." He held a mocking glint in his eye before saying, "Now come along, you will meet the supervisor." The guard gave a mirthless laugh before releasing Legolas' arm.

Legolas sighed silently in relief. He said nothing to give the guard any indication of the doomed feeling he felt. _Something bad will happen. I don't trust him._ He cradled his tender wrist against his chest as he let the guard lead him down the corridor. 


	3. Unfair Accusations

**Disclaimer: Tolkein's Lord of the Rings is the car. I just drive it, but it isn't mine.**

**Author's Notes:  **

Note the rating change from G to PG-13 because this chapter will contain some unpleasant happenings for Legolas as well as through the whole story. No rape or sex will be in this story, I promise. 

Also please do not accuse me of not reading the books. I did, including The Hobbit. If you have a problem with the storyline or theme, don't read it for your sake and for mine. 

Irish QT: More angst is coming in chapter 4. *Smiles wickedly*

Coolio02: Thanks. 

Samwise the Brave: I am plotting a Thranduil fluff fic for those who want him redeemed however, please continue to read this one. Thanks for giving me a chance. 

Elvenbabe: He is around the human equivalent of 10. Only a child. Maybe 60 to 100 elven years?

Carol Stevenson: ARGHH! I can't thank you enough…I've ALWAYS wanted to be on someone's favourites. You made my dream. Thanks.

Artemisa: YES, YES, YES! I just have to get Legolas to Rivendell. Then he'll me the twins. They are my favourite characters after all *wink*!

UnDeadGoat: I've always wanted to know that. Thanks.

Alesseo G Megilture: I agree. Thanks. 

l'elfe de Mirkwood: I hope to explain later in Rivendell. Keep reading. Remind me if I forget.

Cosmonaut Nanashi: I DID READ THE BOOKS. Just don't read this for your own sake *sigh*

Elessar*lover: Thanks for your review.

Goewyn: I'll keep that in mind but more evil guards are coming up. 

Kat: Thanks.

Kit Cloudkicker: Will be longer. Hope this is longer. I'm sorry, I have to go to school and I already sleep at 12 and 1 at night. I have a debate tomorrow. *sigh, looking wistfully*

Bulldogodiva: Thanks for your support. Ok next chappie is here. Talk to me J.

Bulegristwen: Thanks, I've always wondered what it meant.

Lisseyelen aka Lady V: Will be longer. Thanks. I'm your fan. Thanks for the advice. 

Jibade: Thank you *feels relieved*

FrodoBaggins87: I'm flattered. I'm now hooked onto hobbit ones because of you, I usually read elf ones hehe.

Identity Thief: Thank you. 

Legolass_fanatical_fan_girl: Love your name. I give you permission AND I am honoured. Send me a link, I want to check out your site. Do you have any web rings? Thanks.

Jacinta Kenobi: Tell me how the beta system works please please PLEASE. I don't know how it works.  I need a beta reader. I am your fan. I love Lost in Rivendell and is awaiting your update. Hey! I used your poem as an example for my poetry work at school. I love that fic. Yes I hurt Legolas with Thranduil because he is convenient. I confess. I love King Thranduil k? This is just a fic, but he was a great king (for the record). But Thranduil will NOT torture Legolas physically anymore. It will be an OC.  

Feanen: Thank you. You are my faithful reader. 

Cagedphoenix: Thank you. I will keep this in mind. 

Vana E: I was looking for you. Why Legolas is hated by his father will be explained in this fic, hopefully if I write that long. Thanks for your advice. 

Dru: Ok. I'll email you. Do you want to beta? Please pretty please?

**I will update later in the weekend maybe. Italics are Legolas' thoughts. **

**Now on with the show….**

The guard lead him less than gently into the large supervisor's office. Legolas looked around at the large shelves that surrounded the unwelcoming office. It was spacious but grey and daunting. The supervisor was not here. Legolas breathed deeply to clam himself. 

"Sit down and wait, I will report to the supervisor's private office. Don't touch anything." The guards voice had a warning tone to it. Before Legolas could reply the guard vanished into another room.

Legolas was now alone. He let his thoughts wander. _What will happen to me? I don't understand? I feel so out of place._ Absently Legolas massaged his wrist where the guard had gripped him. A large bruise was forming. The shape of fingers was slowly forming. 

He could hear the footsteps forming. Looking up he saw the supervisor and the guard emerge from the private room. The guard nodded and bowed respectfully. He left but not before giving Legolas a wicked smile.

"So _prince_, we finally meet, although on less than ideal circumstances," the supervisor sneered. "I am Githil and you have met my faithful protector and brother, Ruthiun. I suppose you find your quarters are to your liking?" He laughed like his brother, the derisive tones highlighted by his otherwise melodious voice. Legolas was immediately wary of him. _I don't like the way he sounds. He is evil. He acts so much like his brother they could be twins… _

" I will get to the point, pleasantries are over. Under your father's orders and mine, of course, you are to follow and obey the servant's rules. You must call me sir or master," Githil said with authority. 

_No one is my master. _Legolas wisely held his tongue as the instruction continued. 

"You must be prompt. You must obey all your orders and complete all tasks on time. You cannot dawdle or be slow in doing your tasks. Failure to complete task or follow orders will follow in punishment." Githil gave Legolas a condescending look. 

"Also you are to wear a bronze wrist band to identify your status. You are no longer a prince but a slave. A servant of the King of Mirkwood. There are no exceptions to any rules," he said firmly and threateningly. 

Legolas found a small bronze band being snapped around his wrist. _Like an animal. Tagged. My freedom is gone just in the moment that wretched band went on my wrist. _ Legolas held back his disgust although it was obvious that he hated the bracelet. 

"Don't try to remove the band. The consequences are not nice…" Githil trailed off. "Ruthiun also told me of your little stint at his private room. Don't even try it. I am not as nice as my brother, much less for forgiving. As punishment for trying to steal from him- "

"I did not try to STEAL anything. YOU LIE. I was merely LOST!" Legolas yelled, losing his temper and composure. His rage boiled and his face was flushed in fury."I didn't do anything WRONG!" 

"SILENCE!" Githil grabbed Legolas by the neck and choked him until he spluttered for breath. "My brother does not lie. Do you expect me to believe a lowly _slave_? As punishment for stealing and lying to him, you will have no food and hard work for three days. As punishment for raising your voice, being disrespectful to my brother, your outrageous lie and lying to me, you are going to get what every other servant gets." He spat the last words out as it they were poison. 

_How unfair! He lied, not me! _Legolas was frustrated, but the fire of his anger had been reduced to dying ambers. Now fear was making him feeling cold. He felt like ice had been dumped over his head. His neck hurt from Githil's treatment but he resisted the thought of massaging his neck. He didn't want to appear to be weak.  

"You will learn your lesson and your place, _slave prince_," Githil repeated his brother's words unconsciously as he dragged a reluctant Legolas to the punishment room. 

***Evil Cliffie* Sorry to end there but I have to go to school tomorrow…*sigh* I promise I will update later, maybe on Saturday ok? I hope to write a longer chapter. Please Review and don't flame for the cliffie.  **

**Any volunteers for beta reading?**

**All Readers: May God Bless you wherever you are.**

 


	4. Painful Punishment

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! I surrender! It's Tolkein's. **

**Author's Notes:  **

**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TORTURE OR PAIN. I have warned you, so don't flame me for it. This is that last LAST note about Thranduil supporters. I love him, he was a _great_ king and father. If you can't accept it, don't read this for your sake and mine. Any negative comments on that issue will now be ignored although *constructive* criticism is much appreciated. It IS my first fic. **

Sorry to those faithful readers who had to go through that one last time. I just had to make that crystal clear. 

All volunteers for Beta readers please read the note at the end of this chapter. Thanks for volunteering I am so honoured. Everyone else thanks for reviewing. 

**IrishQT and sych77:** Thanks for your unwavering support. You keep me going. 

**Carol Stevenson and FrodoBaggins87:** Thank you. 

**Feanen:** You are my faithful reader. Thank you again. 

**VANA E: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! THANKS!**

I am determined to write longer now. I am sorry I have to cut the review replies short. 

**The show goes on. Italics are Legolas' thoughts.**

Legolas blanched at the sight of the punishment room. It was sick. _I can't believe that such a room even exists in my father's palace. Please, Valar, spare me from this. _Legolas closed his eyes as if to block out the room. 

A sudden backhand caught him unaware. The familiar taste of blood flooded his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly. 

"Do you think you could get away with your frivolous and disrespectful behaviour because you are a prince? You are mistaken." Githil smiled sickly. 

Legolas found himself receiving a kick to his stomach. He gasped feebly in pain or fear, it was impossible to tell. Githil repeatedly kicked him as he lay on the stony ground. 

"You will call me your master. Answer to me NOW," Githil said in a rage. He gave Legolas a few more kicks. Legolas made no reply but gritted his teeth in pain. He felt like screaming but he was out of breath. He would not give his supervisor the satisfaction of seeing him being weak. 

"You will answer me." Githil was starting to get irritated with Legolas. He punched him hard in his already bruised ribs. Legolas couldn't help a soft whimper. _I've never been beaten before. I won't let him beat me. I won't let him defeat me. I refuse to be broken like a REAL slave._

Githil pulled Legolas to his feet by his hair. Chunks of his fine blond hair was ripped out. Legolas twisted away, he didn't want to see, it hurt enough already. This action made the supervisor more furious than ever. 

"You stubborn slave! You orc! Fine, if you won't answer me. I'll beat you until you call me your master. I am your master now." Githil yelled menacingly, not caring how loud he was. He chained Legolas to the wall. Legolas was so close to the wall his nose was scraping the hard stone. He felt so vulnerable. 

_What have I gotten myself into? No one is my master! I won't let him hear me say that. I'll die before he will OWN me! _Legolas was fiercely defiant although he was afraid. 

Githil slid his belt off with a grin. His fingers twitched in excitement. "Now for your punishment, _prince._" He stripped off Legolas' tunic with a smirk. "I'll hear you scream in pain, scream for me." Legolas was calming himself, he could feel his knees start to shake. _ No! Don't show him that you are weak! _

With a loud crack the first lash fell on his bare back. Legolas felt no pain, then fire ran down the length of the lash. He bit his lip as heard the next stroke fall. And the next. In his pain, he could still hear Githil laughing cruelly. 

"Give up prince? They all do after a while," Githil mocked. He let a torturous silence follow before furiously whipping Legolas. "How long can you keep this defiance up? I know its all an act. You are only a pathetic weakling. Not fit to be a prince."

Legolas was horrified. _How did he know that was what my father said to me before – before he hit me? Does he know what I'm thinking? I really can't stand it much longer. _Another lash fell on his abused shoulders. _It hurts. I want mother._ Pain flared across his body. A rain of lashes continued. It was becoming unbearable. 

"Will you give up?" Githil said. He was enjoying breaking the prince. "Already?"

"No!" Legolas' nature would not allow him to give up so easily. _I am NOT weak. I have to prove it to my father, so he'll love me. _ 

"Your choice, but either way, I will hear you scream – for me," Githil said sadistically. 

Githil continued to hit him. By this time, Legolas' back was beyond bruised. Cuts were bleeding freely. He could feel the sticky blood all over his back. It was splattered on the walls. He felt sick. _I can't hold it for any longer. _He gritted his teeth as the involuntary grunts of pain were wrenched out from him. _No! I won't give in._ An inner battle raged inside him. He wanted to stop the pain. He wanted it to stop so bad.  Still Githil would not have mercy. 

"Are you trying to be brave? You don't fool me," Githil continued to tease Legolas.  Legolas slid down the wall. The chains were the only things holding him up. The pain made him hazy. _Valar! Please let me just die. _

"Want to stop?" Githil scorned. "It is so easy. Just one word. No, two words. Master and please. Come on, my little prince." _It is so tempting._ Githil raised the belt with a swish-

"Daro! Daro! [Stop! Stop!]." Legolas gasped. 

"Not the right words lad," Githil gave an evil cackle as he let the stroke fall. Legolas could no longer hold it. He groaned in pain. _I won't scream. He won't ever hear me. I want to be a warrior. _

Githil hit him unforgivingly until a unnatural scream was hauled out. _I want to DIE. Why, Valar, why?_ Legolas throat was becoming raw. _MOTHER! _He was only ten! 

"STOP!" He pleaded. Tears were now running down his face. "Just stop please master." He sobbed. _I can't cry! I have to be strong. I want to be a prince! _

" I beg you pardon?" Githil had a wicked gleam in his eye. Legolas panted for breath. 

"Please…Master Githil…Please stop," Legolas grinded this out through his teeth. The pain came over him in waves. He couldn't breath. 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, _slave_?" Githil gave one last laugh before flippantly wiping the blood off his leather belt. 

Legolas could barely hear what was being said. _Valar! HELP ME! _He fell into a fathomless darkness.

Githil was satisfied with this torture session. He undid the chains and tossed the unconscious body of Legolas unceremoniously into the slave room. All of the servants scurried away in fear. They did not seem surprised to see a body being dragged into the hallway. The blood left a trail in the clean corridor. 

"Clean this mess up!" He barked authoritatively to a cowering servant. 

"Y- Yes master, immediately." The servant disappeared.  

He locked Legolas' room with a click. A smile lit up his features. He was going to have fun in the next few days.    

**Please Review (I'll write longer chapters! *hinthint*) – also I'll let you guys decide, should I be beta read or not? Because it may take longer to update (I'm updating DAILY at the moment) I'll see what you guys think. It's all up to you. Sorry Jacinta, Goth**Chic, elvendancer and Rath.  **


	5. Wake to Work

**Disclaimer: *points to Tolkien* All his. Not mine. **

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review! You keep me going, both in this story and life in general. PLEASE pretty please add me to your favourites? *smiles***

**Should I put the review replies at the end of the chapter? What do you think?**

**I have decided that I will _not be beta-read_ because I want to update faster. HOWEVER, if you do see anything that really needs fixing (typos, wrong names, bad Elvish or grammar etc.) e-mail me. I will try to fix it as soon as possible.  **

**Jacinta Kenobi:** Depth is coming as soon as Elrond will appear. In a little while yet… I am so honoured that you would even review my story. After all, I AM waiting for YOUR update. Hehe. I _love_ your story. Keep going. I've just added you on my favourite authors! 

**The-Serious-Padfoot:** You have made my dream! Thanks I REALLY love being on people's favourites.  

**FrodoBaggins87:** I think Legolas is the human equivalent of 10. Thanks for you review. 

**Vana E:** Glad you do feel better. Cool! I'm in your journal! Thanks!  Thank you so much! How do I get an account? I want to join so I can comment on your journal! (I did try last night) If you don't want to, I understand tho…I will keep the site in mind… (Must visit everyday! It's really interesting!) More EPT is planned ahead…please stay tuned and review. Thanks. You've been added to my list of favourite authors!   

**The story continues. Legolas' thoughts are in italics. **

Legolas awoke and found himself on the cold floor. He tried to sit up. Immediately, intense pain flared up his ribs. _Pain?_ Suddenly the unbidden memories of the beating surfaced, fresh and painful on his mind. _I don't want to think about it. I feel like I've betrayed myself. Maybe I am not really fit to be a prince, just like father said. He was always right. Or is he? I can't just give up! I must hold onto hope – but even that seems far away. _He winced as he sat up slowly. His bruised back was starting to throb. His wrist was in a worse condition, the bone was now protruding out of his flesh. The sprain had been worsened when Legolas had been chained. _I didn't notice the pain then_ he thought regretfully. 

He shivered as his upper torso was bare. Githil had stripped his tunic off his back when he beat him. His hair was in a mess. _I don't think I even look like a prince anymore, more like a slave._ Legolas' thoughts were grim. He rubbed his arms to warm himself but he cried out in pain as his wrist protested against the movement. The bronze slave band was caked with blood. 

Legolas surveyed the rest of his wounds. His stomach and chest were severely bruised. _Probably when he kicked me. _His lip was split. Legolas staggered to his feet and felt a wave of pain and vertigo crash onto him. He managed his balance only as an elf could.  

The door was suddenly open, startling him. _I wasn't even focused,_ Legolas silently berated himself for his lack of alertness. 

"You are up, I see, " Ruthiun smirked. "Your punishment is not over yet. It seems that you have not yet learned the proper etiquette to address someone of a higher status. You must kneel, _slave_."

Legolas, tired and sore, did not dissent this. "Yes master," he replied meekly. He knelt down even though his back ached. _All I want to do is lie down._ He sighed inwardly. 

"You have three days fasting and hard labour. Your work begins now. Get up. If you fail to do your work, you will see the supervisor," Ruthiun threatened. 

Legolas replied with complete obedience. He did not want to see Githil anytime soon. _I fear him. He is my master._

Ruthiun was clearly contented with the subdued version of the prince. He is starting to learn, he thought, I won't ever doubt my brother's skill in training the palace servants. The prince fears Githil, he shakes at the mention of him, Ruthiun thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, Legolas slouched outside. Instantly he was called. 

"Servant Greenleaf!" said a tall man on the other side of the room. 

Legolas hurried to the corner to be addressed. 

"You! You are the prince slave. Well, that makes no difference now." The elf said hurriedly. "I am Herendil and I am the Sub-supervisor. You are now servant Greanleaf. Hurry up and put the tunic on. Then I'll tell you what you have to do."

"Yes master," Legolas bowed and quickly put the simple white tunic on. The rough fabric scratched against his already abused shoulders. He winced but did not say anything. He stood subserviently and looked at the ground. _He does not seem surprised to see that I have been beaten. He doesn't seem like a bad man, just like one ordered to do his job. _

Legolas' musing were cut short. "We haven't all day! Listen and don't daydream!" The sub-supervisor said impatiently as he led Legolas down to a large room. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. The windows had dirty grey streaks marring their otherwise beautiful pane. The floor was a mess, covered with mud and dust. A single glass cabinet stood in a corner of the room. Filth covered some silver objects. _Swords and daggers._     

"Your task is to finish cleaning this room COMPLETELY by the end of tomorrow morning. You are to receive no meals except a small piece of bread IF you complete the task. Mop and scrub the floors. Clean the windows and get rid of the cobwebs. Polish the glass cabinet and its contents. You know the consequences of failure. Understood?" the supervisor explained. _He wouldn't answer my questions anyway. This task is close to impossible. I bet Githil and Ruthiun cooked this up just to get me into trouble, _Legolas thought bitterly. 

"Yes master." Legolas answered neutrally. His voice did not betray his feelings.  

"Everything you need is in the room adjacent to this one. Over by that door. Good luck." He pointed in his left direction to a concealed doorway. He left silently leaving Legolas to his task. The door closed quietly, Legolas didn't even bother to check if it was locked. _It always is. Githil locked all of his rooms. I don't have to bet that this one is too.  _  

Legolas gave a sigh then put on a determined look. _If I want to show them that I can do any task I set I'd better get started. _He looked down at his broken wrist and gently touched his aching ribs. _This won't be easy…_

      

**Please Review!  **


	6. Fearing Hope

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is Tolkien's. I'm just borrowing it for a sec.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This IS a short chapter, I know, but blame it on school. At least I HAVE been updating daily. Still stuck on assignments. I've been doing nothing much. Keep on reviewing. I love you! I am so happy! Add me to your favourites PLEASE! Thanks to those who did. *Blows a kiss***

**Because no one complained, author notes will remain at the top of the chapter. Tell me if you want it at the bottom ok?**

**Everyone: **Thanks for reviewing. It is much appreciated.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**: Elrond is coming hopefully in the near future. Thanks for adding me to your list. Dream comes true, literally. 

**FrodoBaggins87:** Sleeping Beauty I think it's called. 

**Feanen, Irish QT, The-Serious-Padfoot:** You are still my faithful readers. Thanks.

**Vana E:** I am flattered you took out the time to review. *Swoons* Tell me when the site is up, I must see it! Keep going!

**The next part… Legolas' thoughts are in italics. By the way, his LEFT wrist is broken.  **

Legolas dragged the cleaning equipment out. There was a scrubber, an old mop, a broom, a rickety ladder, some rags and a tiny bucket. Unwillingly, Legolas took the bucket and filled it up using the small tap in the hidden room. He held the bucket in his right hand. He shifted the bucket to his left hand, so he could close the tap and almost dropped the bucket. _OW! That hurts! I really have to fix that wrist. _

He ripped some small strips of cloth from his long tunic and bound them around his wrist. _I hope it doesn't get worse. _Gingerly, he went about and started to scrub the floor. 

Many trips later and lots of scrubbing…

Legolas sat and rested. The floor was now clean. _So far, so good. _His muscles ached from the unfamiliar activity but his obstinate nature did not allow him to give up. It was starting to get darker outside as it approached evening. Legolas was reminded of the time limit. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten since that last dinner with his father a day ago. Elves did not need to eat as much as the Edain [Humans] but they needed to have sustenance for energy. _The way it looks I won't be eating for quite a while._

He ignored the pain in his back, ribs and stomach. His right wrist was hurting from the repetitive movements of scrubbing the floor. _At least I've done something. _His knees were raw from scrubbing the floor, as were his knuckles. 

Legolas contemplated what he would do next._ Clean off the cobwebs from the windows and wipe them I guess. At least I wouldn't be crawling on the ground. _ Legolas tried to raise his mood by thinking of the positive side. _Mother always said- No! I can't think about her right now. She's dead. But she said she would always be with me? _A childish voice said inside him. _No! Focus!_ The warrior inside Legolas took over. 

He refilled the bucket with clean water then started the long task of cleaning the windows. By the time he was finished, it was well into the night. Legolas was famished and exhausted. Not caring where he laid, he closed his eyes and dreamt about his father. 

**Dream**

Legolas had finished cleaning the room. He was waiting for the supervisor to inspect his work. He was kneeling on the ground when a tall elf strolled in. 

"Get up, Prince Legolas, your father wants to eat with you. Hurry up and get yourself clean." The supervisor was smiling. "I am so proud of you."

Legolas smiled at his own achievement and ran off to meet his father. 

"Ada! Ada! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it - " Legolas' joyful reunion was interrupted by a shout from his father. 

"I didn't ASK TO SEE HIM! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT! Ruthiun take him to Githil. Punish him for this rude intrusion." His father's voice was loud and cold. 

"Please, no PLEASE," Legolas implored desperately. 

"Get the _slave _out of my throne room. NOW." His father did not look at him. Instead, Ruthiun dragged him down the corridor. His laugher echoing, echoing, echoing…

**End Dream**

His small form shook and writhed on the floor. Small moans escaped his tortured body.   

Legolas shook himself into reality. His breathing was laboured and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. His tunic was soaked with sweat and streaked with his own blood. He heart hammered in his chest. _It was only a dream. Only a dream. It felt so real. _The laughter still rang in his ears. The grating chuckle. He shuddered involuntarily.  

He got up off the floor. _I know I won't sleep again tonight. I won't even try. _Legolas slowly crossed the room to look out the window. The cool night air brushed past his face. His tangled hair flew freely. For a moment, he would forget about his worries and the nightmare that haunted him. The shadow that traced his steps. 

_Mother._ He gazed up longingly at the stars. _Mother always said that in the darkest of times, looks towards the stars for comfort – for hope because she's waiting for me._ He closed his eyes and let a single tear escape from the confines of his eyes. The silver droplet glistened on his cheek almost like a shining star. _I fear hope. Estel. _ 


	7. Larger Problems

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is purely Tolkien's. I'm just another fan fiction writer.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is a LONGER chapter for my faithful reviewers. Please Review! More! **

**Idy imladris: **ARGH! I got the shock of my life! I am your fan! I just love "a shy elfling!" You are on my author alerts list and I was thinking of finishing reading your chapter before updating my story! Thank you! Don't worry, I update daily. Haven't broken the record yet…

**VANA E: THIS IS ANOTHER DEDICATED TO YOU! More trauma!** I'm not sure about how Thranduil is so mean. I have to think about it. It's a WIP and I write chapter by chapter a day so I personally have no idea how long it will be…hmm….

Sorry, have to keep it short. Gotta write another chapter for you guys tomorrow. Keep review and I'll try to make it longer…*hint hint* 

****

**What is next? Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Legolas stood there by the windowsill until the night became starless. The first rays of dawn struck the window, showing the intricate beauty of the simple glass pane. _At least he shouldn't complain about it. It looks beautiful. _Legolas was snapped out of his reverie by the heavy door swinging open. 

Herendil walked in and smiled in surprise. "Good morning, servant Greenleaf."

"Good morning, Master Herendil." Legolas genuflected on the ground respectfully. 

"Rise. I didn't expect that you would have completed most of this task. You have until the rest of the morning to fix up the room. You may be permitted to have a small piece of bread after you finish," the sub-supervisor said.

"Thank you, Master, " Legolas softly replied  

With a sympathetic smile, the sub-supervisor left and closed the door again. 

_He is just doing his job. He doesn't seem like such a bad person, _Legolas mused. He went over to the room with supplies and got out a few rags. He started to clean the supplies cupboard. When he was finished, he took out the swords and started skilfully cleaning them. One particularly large sword was too heavy for his aching hands and Legolas accidentally dropped it with a loud clang. A large cut was on his palm. _Stupid stupid task. Why did the sword have to be so heavy? Why couldn't they give me some gloves so I can clean it PROPERLY? _ 

He hurriedly tore some more strips off his tunic and wrapped his injured right hand. _Great, now BOTH my hands hurt._ He applied some pressure to the wound but the blood continued to soak through the coarse white cloth. He was reminded of the pain in his back. The cuts had started to scab and were very itchy. 

Moaning, he bent down to pick up the fallen sword. Legolas was unaware that a few droplets of blood had fallen to the ground. The sword was broken into two pieces. _I hope Githil doesn't notice. He'll probably beat me for it,_ Legolas thought dourly. Carefully Legolas arranged the sword at the back of the cabinet, making it appear to be whole and undamaged. _That'll have to do. _When he was finished the sub-supervisor returned promptly.  

"Well done, servant Greenleaf!" He handed Legolas a tiny loaf of bread. "It was all there was left from breakfast. I am sorry I cannot help you more." He offered an apologetic nod. 

Legolas thanked him quietly, a small smile on his face. _Valar bless him._

"Now, you will see the supervisor for your second task. Ruthiun will inspect your work." Herendil quickened his pace as he walked down the corridor. 

A lurch of fear entered Legolas, his stomach was flipping wildly as he hurried to keep up. _Please Valar, I hope he won't notice the broken sword. _Legolas' was paling rapidly as he remembered his last beating. He did not want to see Githil again.      

He went into the supervisor room, following Herendil. Githil stepped out from behind his desk with his ever-present sneer. Legolas was already kneeling on the ground. _I don't want to give him a reason to hurt me._

"Herendil, has _slave_ Greenleaf completed the task entirely to your satisfaction?" Githil asked. His tone was filled with sarcasm as he looked down disdainfully at Legolas on the floor. Legolas took this as permission to rise. 

A hard slap from Githil convinced him otherwise. "I didn't tell you to rise slave. Stay on the ground where you belong," Githil spat. _Githil is a control freak. He HAS to find a reason to be angry with me. _

Herendil looked nervous before hesitatingly replying, "Yes, he has completed his task. The room is immaculately clean, sir." He was not obliged to address the supervisor with a title but he did so in an attempt to placate Githil, for Legolas' sake. The poor child, Herendil sympathised.

"Ruthiun will check that it is so," Githil said in a clipped tone. He sounded disappointed that Legolas had completed the task. I must have underestimated him, Githil thought, but this next task is sure to be impossible. 

"The king-" Githil started.

Legolas' hopes came up. _Maybe he wants to see me! Maybe he'll let me be a prince! _ 

"- needs to have a messenger to Rivendell. He has a message of importance to send to Lord Elrond. Slave Greenleaf is to deliver the message. It is about a week travel from Mirkwood." 

Legolas was visibly disappointed. Herendil felt sorry for him, he had correctly guessed that Legolas had hoped that his father would accept him again. Personally, Herendil thought that his king was too harsh with his son. He is only ten, thought Herendil, but I cannot interfere with his orders. He sighed inwardly; at least he will be away from the palace. 

"You are to accompany Ruthiun as his personal servant. You will start the second task after the first one had been approved by my brother."

Herendil was shocked. Githil would send his own brother? But Ruthiun isn't objecting, he thought, that is indeed strange.  

On cue, Ruthiun walked in the room with the broken sword. He looked furious as he pointed accusingly in Legolas' direction. _Uh oh. This doesn't look good. _

"Brother, he broke my competition sword! The incompetent slave! He should be severely punished." Spittle flew out of the corners of Ruthiun's mouth as he strolled forward to choke Legolas. Legolas coughed for breath. Spots swam in front of his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Herendil asked concernedly. He could see that Legolas was struggling to keep conscious. 

At his question, Ruthiun dropped Legolas onto the ground leaving him panting for breath. He narrowed his eyes, "The dirty slave's hand is bandaged and what's more the floor of the room has HIS blood on it." Herendil cursed himself for being so rash.

"I merely wanted to be sure of the _servant's_ guilt," Herendil replied coolly. His composure calm again. His eyes flicked quickly to the little body on the ground.

"Be quiet both of you," Githil ordered. "Ruthiun take him to the punishment room."   

Ruthiun grinned victoriously at Herendil and glared at him. Then he went to drag Legolas none too gently into the punishment room. _Please, Valar, not again. I don't think I can stand another beating so soon._ Legolas gave a pleading look to Herendil who looked away. 

I am sorry, he wanted to say, but he could not interfere with the supervisor. He had already endangered his own position. However, Herendil stayed in the main supervisor room. He hated to see the servants being punished because it brought back horrible memories of his past. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He could not bring himself to leave Legolas alone though. I'm getting attached to him, Herendil rebuked himself, I can't let my emotions get in the way. 

Once inside the punishment room, Ruthiun started to rip Legolas' tunic off. "You will pay for what you did to my favourite sword," he said menacingly. "I will make you think twice before EVER touching any sword again." He took a long whip off a hook on the wall. 

Githil gleefully held Legolas down on a table as his brother angrily whipped Legolas.

Legolas' wounds were opened again, he screamed from the pain. Githil and Ruthiun laughed as he convulsed with each lash. Legolas shrieked as the whip cut his flesh open with brutal strength. 

"DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" Ruthiun bellowed hitting Legolas with each word he said. 

Legolas cried out, "I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm SORRY!"

Ruthiun took no notice and beat him without clemency. If it were possible, he beat him even harder. 

Legolas tortured screams could be heard from the supervisor room. Herendil buried his head in his hands. Why did I let it happen to him? He thought remorsefully. The screams shook him and he tried not to cry. Herendil was torn. Silently, he went back to his room. He could still see Legolas eyes pleading him. Now in the privacy of his room, he muffled his sobs in his pillow. Crying for himself and for Legolas.    

_Please let me die. _Legolas throat was sore from his screaming. _The pain is overwhelming. The pain! _He could only gasp in pain. His body trembled. _I feel so cold._ He gave a sigh of relief as he gave in to unconsciousness.    

Githil released Legolas. The flesh from Legolas' back had been shredded into bloody stripes. New cuts were opened with the old ones. The blood covered his body. The red liquid matted in his dirty hair. 

For the second time in the week, Legolas was thrown back into his room unconscious. His body lay limp like a rag doll, the burgundy blood pooling around him.    


	8. Healing Comfort

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's stuff. **

**Author's Notes:**

**Please Review!**

**Everyone: **Thanks. My faithful readers, review for a LONGER chapter! It works! Plus, I am starting to do SOME homework. Note the "some"! *giggles crazily* I will cut the review short to save time to write a longer chapter. Don't worry it doesn't mean I appreciate you any less, it just means that I care for you more, so I write more for you. Please continue to review nin mellon! (Was the Elvish rite?)__

**Elvenbabe: **Remind me again what FYI is…I'm not sure that I know…hmm…Thanks.

**Idy imladris:** I love YOUR story. Please update "a shy elfling" soon…I will die if I can't read something. I have been writing too much. I just need to read. I crave your story. Thanks for reviewing, I feel like you've signed an autograph for me! 

**Vana E:** Thanks for checking in…this is a hurt/comfort chappie so we can all chill. Just some advice, "There is always hope." Look to the coming of LOTR three. I can't wait! Do keep reading, I am starting to scroll down to see if you have reviewed everyday. I expect too much. But I do hope to see you soon. Until then. Naamarie. 

**Keep reviewing! Legolas' thoughts are in italics. **

Herendil had not cried for years. He had always tried to be strong because he was once a servant of Githil. I know what it feels like, Herendil mused sadly, to be his punching bag. He absently reached under his shirt and fingered the fading scars on his back. 

I must find a way to help Legolas.  He might die from this beating, Herendil thought, he is an elfling! I must face Githil. Putting on a determined composure he went to see Githil, a plan formulating in his mind. 

He knocked on the supervisor's door and entered.

Githil looked up absently from his book. Herendil noticed that his sleeve was stained with blood. He hoped that Legolas was all right. 

"What do you want?" 

"I wish to make up for my interruption today. I fear that I have angered your brother," Herendil said with false remorse. He bowed his head to complete the act. 

Githil fell for the façade. "Don't worry, I won't take your position away from you. But…I have to punish you for this."

"What is it, sir?" Herendil said with fallacious fear. 

"Do not worry my faithful servant. You are to accompany the slave to Rivendell. Act as a diplomat so that Lord Elrond won't be suspicious of anything. I am sure you are most fitted to this job. I have my faith in you."

"Your faith in me is most underserved." Herendil responded in a humble tone. "I accept this task with my full responsibility. I sincerely apologise for my conduct today." Herendil forced himself to bow. He was making himself sick, bowing to this monster, but he was doing it for servant Greenleaf – no Legolas' sake. 

"Rise. Go and prepared the slave for our trip. Ruthiun will leave at first dawn. I will inform him of your company." Githil concluded.

With one last bow, Herendil rose and left. He hurried his way to Legolas' chamber. Praying to the Valar that he wasn't dead. 

Cautiously, he edged the door open and closed it. It seemed empty. Silent and devoid of life. Herendil gasped when he saw the limp body lying on the floor. Legolas looked like he was dead. 

Aware of Legolas' injuries, he checked for a pulse. It was very faint and he was losing a lot of blood. Grimacing he went to carry Legolas to his room. This will surely ruin my robes, he thought, but for once I don't care so much. 

Herendil walked towards the corridor, carrying Legolas' body in his arms. He is much too light for an elfling. Herendil frowned and almost bumped into a person in his trance.  When he looked up he saw – 

Ruthiun smirked. So much like his brother, Herendil observed. 

"So, how is your punishment going?" Ruthiun asked in a condescending tone. 

"It's a nightmare." Herendil school his features in disgust. It's lucky that I have learnt to act over all the years, he remembered. "The slave is soiling my robes. I have to prepare him the trip. The dirty slave."

"Yes. I heard that you are accompanying us, well, good luck _sub_." Ruthiun gave a mock salute and used Herendil's hated nickname. He always made his position sound so derogatory when he used the term. He smiled because he was enjoying the humiliation of the sub-supervisor.  

Herendil nodded with a scowl and headed back to his room. 

As soon as he was in the discretion of his personal quarters, he ordered a servant to attend to his needs and started the process of cleaning Legolas' wounds. He prayed that Legolas would not awake, at least, not yet.

Legolas' slave tunic had been removed. Probably for the better, Herendil noticed, because it could aggravate his injuries. He briskly ordered a servant to prepare a warm bath with healing herbs that would cleanse wounds. The servant seemed surprised but did not ask any questions. 

While Herendil waited, he checked Legolas' other injuries. Flesh wounds to the palm, broken wrist and ribs, bruising on his upper arms, neck and face. The worst was his back, there were multiple laceration and contusions. It would take a while for even an elf to heal. He did not want to ponder the state of his mind. The poor child, Herendil's heart went to him. The cut on his palm would need stitches. His hands traced the bruises on Legolas' neck. Herendil's anger flared as he saw Ruthiun's handprints. 

With a splutter, Legolas woke. He retched over the elaborately quilted duvet. He looked at Herendil with fear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am." Herendil replied with sincerity. He looked sorrowfully into Legolas' eyes and a mutual understanding had been reached.  

"Now, we have to clean your wounds and bandage them. We are leaving at first dawn tomorrow." 

"We?" Legolas' brows knitted in confusion. 

"Yes, it was my punishment for interrupting Ruthiun."

"I'm sorr-" Herendil put a finger to Legolas' lips to silence him.

"It was not your fault. Now we must hurry and see to your wounds." Herendil said authoritatively, leaving no room for argument. 

Legolas was gently lowered into the bathtub. Herendil did not care about getting his robes wet. He called a servant to clean up his bed outside and to prepare some clothes for Legolas. Tenderly, Herendil handed Legolas a towel to wipe his face. 

_He is so nice to me. Thank you Valar, for letting him come with me to Rivendell. _Legolas relaxed then stiffened as Herendil started to clean the welts on his back. 

"This will hurt, I will try to be careful." Herendil said softly. 

Legolas bit his lip but could not hold back the hiss of pain as the herbs soaked into the cuts. Herendil delicately but firmly wiped the cuts. Legolas moaned.

"You are doing fine. Its ok to cry out if you need to." Herendil said soothingly but Legolas shook his head. 

_I need to be strong. I can't always give in. I mustn't. _Legolas bore the pain in silence. The water in bathtub was tinged pink with the blood. 

When he was finished at last, Herendil cradled Legolas in his arms as he lowered him on the sleep couch. 

"The servants are re-sheeting the bed. We can use it after they have finished," he explained as he placed Legolas on his front. "This will sting a little but it will stop infections."

Legolas did not reply but buried his face into the pillow Herendil provided. His stricken cries broke Herendil's heart as he fought to stay focussed. Legolas' shoulders shook as he tried to control his weeping but wept even more when he couldn't. _I can't cry. I don't want to be weak._ Silent sobs racked his body as Herendil put the salve on a particularly nasty cut. The young elfling writhed in pain, soaking the pillow. Then Herendil quickly got the bandages out and bandaged all his wounds. He stitched Legolas' hand with the deftness of a warrior. Then he put some salve on it and bandaged it. Legolas had barely flinched. 

"The ribs will have to heal on their own but I can put some cream on them, to heal the bruising."

Legolas was too tired to protest and nodded his assent. He let Herendil turn him over and put the cream on his bruised chest. He only grunted quietly as Herendil put pressure on one of his badly broken ribs. _I feel so tired. _

"I would get you something better to wear, but you are only allowed to wear the servants' clothing." Herendil was apologetic. "For comfort's sake, you can sleep with shorts on."

Legolas blushed slightly as Herendil dressed him. _I am NAKED. How embarrassing, and I didn't even notice. _

When he was finished, Herendil held him reassuringly and placed him on the bed. 

"You can rest now. I'll wake you in the morning. I'll be by the sleep couch if you need me. You are brave, Legolas."

"Thank you." Legolas murmured as he tucked him in. The silk sheets felt luxuriously comfortable. _For everything. For the words you've said, you don't know how much they mean._

As azure eyes locked onto silver ones they wished each other good night. Herendil knew what Legolas meant and had wanted to comfort him. That was why he did not call him a servant. He was a prince. That was who he was, not a slave. 

"You are welcome, my prince." Herendil smiled and blew out the candle, leaving the peaceful silence to lull them both to sleep. 

**Need I remind you to review? *wink* Add me to your favourites PLEASE!    **


	9. Journey On

**Disclaimer: Leave it all to Tolkien except Githil, Ruthiun and Herendil. They are MINE, MY PRECIOUS! *Glares at Tolkien***

**Author's Notes: **

**Please, you HAVE to add me one your favourites. I am desperate! Please review! For those that have, THANKS! *blows a kiss* **

**Everyone: **Be patient, my young padawan friends. *Stern look* Patience, Elrond will come. Rescue Legolas, he will. Now, I gotta get writing. I write 'til 12:00 for you guys AND I still have to wake up early for school! Reviews Please!

**Lilyoda, Philomythus, confused-anhk and anyone I have missed: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites. It means a whole lot to me. 

**Jacinta Kenobi:** I have been waiting for you! To know that you are still reading is enough for me. I am really happy. Good luck on your story. I'll read it no matter what. Now hold onto hope, you will get over the writer's block soon. You can do it!

**Vana E:** Get better soon! I will still wait for you!

**And the angst flows…Legolas' thoughts are in italics. **

Legolas woke up in a strange bed. Pain radiated from his body. He closed his eyes and willed the pain away. He felt the pain fade to a dull throb and he fell back to sleep. 

Herendil woke, it was close to dawn. He started towards the bed but at the last minute he changed his mind. He looks so innocent when he's sleeping, Herendil thought. Hurriedly, he placed a change of clothes and several necessities into his travel pack. The servants had packed all the other things for him. Between the layers of clothing, he hid some bandages, cream, salve and herbs for Legolas. 

He sighed. He did not want to disturb Legolas in his sleep but he couldn't risk getting him into trouble. I'm getting attached to him, an inner voice said. Herendil shook his head slowly and walked to Legolas' bedside. 

"Legolas! Wake up! We have to go!" 

Legolas woke up blearily to Herendil's urgent voice. _He was kind enough not to shake me._ Herendil handed the thin and coarse slave tunic to Legolas who put it on slowly. _At least it doesn't hurt as much with the bandages. _

"You must realise I can't call you Legolas, no matter how much I want to," Herendil began regretfully. 

"I understand. It is for your safety and mine that we must pretend to not like each other. If Ruthiun even hears of this," Legolas trailed off. _What if he does hear about it?_

Herendil seemed to read the young elfling's mind. "He won't. We have to be careful. I won't be able to change your bandages as much but I'll have to think up an excuse to. You, stay out of Ruthiun's way because if I cover for you it may appear suspicious." He gave Legolas a pointed look as it to tell him to keep his temper in check. 

Legolas nodded. _I'll try to keep it in mind. I don't want to get Herendil in trouble for helping me anymore than I already have. _A pang of guilt stabbed at him but before he could dwell on it Herendil gave his pack for Legolas to carry, as was protocol, and ushered him out the door. 

They met in the stable. Githil and Ruthiun were already there. They had identical sneers on their faces as Herendil entered with Legolas. 

"Late? Not like you Herendil. The stupid slave must have kept you." Githil raised his eyebrows in pretend surprise. 

Ruthiun just shrugged with a disapproving glance. Casually, he mounted a brown stallion with the grace and strength of a well-trained soldier. 

"I expect you back in a month. If you wish to stay longer, just send a messenger." Githil said. 

"I will, sir." Herendil inclined his head in understanding of the instructions. As he looked up, he realised there was only one stallion and his old grey mare. But what about Lego – Servant Greenleaf? "Sir? What about the servant?"

Githil looked irritated at the question but he did not want to lose his temper before farewelling his brother. "Obvious, he will run beside you. There are not enough horses to waste on slaves." He looked down at Legolas, who was kneeling. 

Herendil hid his shock. Githil was lying, he knew, but he could not openly oppose him. 

_What!? Run all the way to Rivendell! He can't be serious. _Legolas kept his head lowered so that his anger would be hidden. 

"Very well. We must hurry to make up for the lost time." Herendil said coldly as he prepared his mount. 

"Naamarie. Peace be with you and the Valar's grace be upon you." Githil said the formal goodbye. He looked only at his brother, he seemed to be ignoring Herendil and Legolas. At the last minute he tossed a rope to Herendil so he could tie Legolas to his horse. Githil then disappeared into the palace.  

Herendil knew that Legolas was hurt by his attitude but he couldn't risk open affection. I'm sorry, he silently said. He gave Legolas' hand a surreptitious squeeze as he tied him to his horse. 

Legolas did not notice. _He betrayed me. He tricked me into liking me. He didn't even stand up for me! How could he! Now, Herendil is tying me up! _Legolas raged inside, but if he paused he would have seen the sorrow in Herendil's eyes and the slackness of the rope. But he didn't notice. _I hate him! He's a traitor!_

Herendil was hurt by Legolas' refusal to even look at him. He is angry with me, he knew, but I would be too. He looped the rope in his hands and clicked his tongue softly. The grey mare whinnied and the started at a slow, walking pace. 

"Will you hurry? Or won't that old thing move? Is that the fastest it goes?" Ruthiun was impatient. 

Herendil glared but otherwise ignored the jesting. "Hurry up, servant Greenleaf." He tried to keep his tone more neutral but it sounded a little too real. 

_He really does hate me. _Legolas was bitter as he ran to keep up with the mare. 

After half an hour of trotting and cantering, Herendil tried to slow his horse so that Legolas could rest. He could see that the young elf was tiring, he was tripping over the rocks on the path. 

"Ruthiun!" Herendil called. His voice sounded small in the vast forest. 

Ruthiun turned around hastily and said, "What do you want?"

"My horse is tiring. I'll lead it over to the stream for a drink and we can refresh ourselves." Herendil stated as logically as possible. Valar, I hope he buys this lie, Herendil prayed. 

Ruthiun just sighed audibly and said, "We might as well stop for breakfast. I'll look for any danger in the area."

"Thanks." Herendil did not doubt Ruthiun's warrior skills, certainly he was one was the best in the realm. He thanked Ruthiun for giving him privacy to speak with Legolas, but this Ruthiun would not know. 

Ruthiun scowled and walked off in the bush after tying his horse next to the stream. 

Herendil's mare gave an indignant neigh and pawed the ground. Herendil lead his horse to the stream, effectively pulling Legolas along with him. 

"Legolas. I know you think that-" 

"I know. I understand. You are doing it to protect me. I just wasn't thinking. I needed to blame someone. I'm so tired." Legolas slumped down by a rock. The back of his tunic was soaked with sweat, but red blood was beginning to soak through his bandages. 

Herendil said nothing but he walked over to give him a hug. Legolas relaxed into the embrace.

"Now here is some food. Go and refresh yourself. We still have several days of travel." Herendil said sternly but Legolas knew he was only being playful. 

Legolas gave a minute smile and started eating the food. _I didn't realise I was so hungry. I suppose I haven't eaten for a day or so. Not since- the beating._ The lembas tasted better than usual. _I must be hungry. I used to hate the taste. _Legolas licked the last crumps off his cracked lips and knelt down by the stream.

Legolas suddenly frowned and splashed some water on his face, soaking the bandages on his hands. _Ruthiun hasn't noticed that yet, I bet he will later._ He looked into the water, seeing his ragged reflection, his face distorted by the ripples. _Who am I now? Am I the person I used to be? Would mother even recognise me if I were to pass?_

Herendil glanced over at the little elfling. He is only an elfling. He looks so lost. Herendil fought the desire to comfort him because he felt that Legolas needed some space. Just as Herendil was rethinking his decision, Ruthiun walked back into the clearing…

Review, please. Happy, I will be. *Sorry, Attack of Yoda! * 


	10. I Won't Cry

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Legolas. **

**Author's Notes: **

**Keep adding me to your favourites! I have reached chapter 10! What a record! Still updating daily…**

**Everyone: **Review _and_ Elrond will come in the next chapter *hint hint*!

**Lady Taliana, me, marblez and anyone I have missed: **There are no words to thank you for adding me to your favourites. Btw, marblez I added "Bruises" to my fav list, update it ok? 

**Sych77:** I am deeply honoured and proud! Thanks for your faithful reviewing. __

**What happens next…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Ruthiun stalked through the bushes. He was irritated at the pace of the journey. At this rate, they would never get to Imladris, he fumed.

Herendil could feel the anger emancipating from the guard. He had to save Legolas. 

"Servant!" He said sharply, hoping that Legolas would understand. "We have tarried long enough, we must go." To prove his point, Herendil untied his horse and mounted without a backward glance. 

Legolas snapped out of his reverie. _Remember, Herendil is only doing it for your good. He doesn't hate me. He likes me. He cares for me. _Legolas repeated this mantra to convince himself. Absent-mindedly he travelled alongside the horses. _The lembas must have helped. I don't feel very tired. _

Herendil was concerned at the pace Legolas was travelling at. He had almost forgotten that Legolas was barefoot! But the young prince did not seem to notice, nor did he tire. Although, the sub-supervisor let his horse slow down slightly so he could keep an eye on Legolas. By now, Legolas was sweaty and covered with dirt from travelling on the road. His bandages need to be changed, the healer inside him thought. 

The day passed quickly. Ruthiun was in better spirits as they had travelled quite a lot that day. They had saved themselves a day of travelling. He was astonished to see that the elfling was holding up so well. Maybe he is tougher than he looks, Ruthiun mused. 

Legolas was a little tired but not exhausted. _Thank you, Valar. I don't know how I managed it. _Legolas paused to catch his breath. 

"Greenleaf! Make yourself useful and set this tent up for me," Herendil asked knowing that the young prince had no idea how to. 

"But I don't-"

"Do it. Don't ask questions." Herendil had a plan in mind as he went off to get some herbs nearby. 

_Oh, Valar help me. I have no idea how to do this. I hope Herendil doesn't mean it._ From the corner of his eye, Legolas could see that Ruthiun was pleased that he had been put in his place. _But why did Herendil have to leave me alone with Ruthiun?_ Legolas started to gather the tent poles. His back was starting to ache. With his hands tied and bandaged, he couldn't do much. Nonetheless, he tried to set the tent up to no avail. 

Herendil was nearby, he keep his eyes open. His ears were listening for any commotion between Legolas and Ruthiun. He quickly gathered some herbs for Legolas and returned to camp. But an uneasy feeling followed him. He felt like he was being followed, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. 

The sub-supervisor sneered at Legolas, "You pathetic weakling! Can't you remember how to set up a tent?"

Legolas froze. He suddenly remembered. _Father._

**Flashback**

"You pathetic weakling. You are not fit to be a prince. You will eat as a slave, sleep as a slave and work as a slave until you are strong enough to be worthy to be called my son. Leave my presence, _slave_, " Thranduil declared. 

Legolas stood up shakily, pale and unwilling to defy his father. "Yes, my lord," he mumbled. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. He bowed unsteadily and left before he could incur his father's wrath again.

**End Flashback**

Legolas stared fearfully at Herendil and said "I'm sorry, Master Herendil, I do not know how to…" His words ended with a whisper. 

Herendil knew that something was wrong but he could not make Ruthiun suspicious who was staring at the exchange between the two. He sighed haughtily before snapping, "I'll set it up myself. Just help me hold the poles."

Ruthiun was bored and hungry. "I'll get some food and firewood." He stood up abruptly and left. 

Herendil was relieved and went to comfort Legolas. Legolas did not look up, but stared at the ground. Herendil tilted hi head up so he looked at him in the eyes. "Look at me. What troubles you? I know that what I said was harsh, but we both know that it is necessary."

"It's not. Its not what you said, it was just that it…it was…" Legolas was at a loss for words. He didn't want to say it. _I don't want to make it real. Or am I denying the truth? My father doesn't love me._

"You can tell me," Herendil said soothingly. "A burden told is a burden halved. I'll give you time, but we have to change your bandages. I can heal your physical wounds for a while but only you can heal your heart."

Legolas said nothing as Herendil changed his bandages. His back still bleed but it hurt less. The wounds were starting to heal, thanks to his elven abilities, but the running did not make it any better. _My heart is broken beyond repair. Can I even hope? I will only be truly happy if my father loves me. _

Just as Herendil finished, Legolas said simply, "When you said, "You pathetic weakling!" it reminded me of fa- the king. Githil said that too when he tortured me…I know you wouldn't remind me of it on purpose but its too much…" A tear strayed but he brushed it angrily away. The tiredness showed in his composure. 

Herendil noticed the slip of tongue and filed it away for further thought. He regretted even saying the words. He could feel the despair in Legolas words. "You know that it is not what I think of you. I think that you are a brave, strong _prince._" 

Legolas looked into Herendil's silver eyes with muted thanks. Then he watched as Herendil set the tent up. Neither felt the need to speak. 

Ruthiun stormed back into the clearing empty-handed. "There are no animals nearby! I've searched for half an hour!"

"We have food prepared." Herendil said calmly not revealing is concern. No animals nearby are an evil omen. It is also a sign of danger. A chill ran up his spine.

The company ate in silence. Ruthiun was clearly angry and took it out on Legolas. 

"The slave doesn't need any food. We can save the rations for extras. He doesn't deserve it." Ruthiun remarked.

Herendil gave a shrug and continued to eat and watched as Ruthiun got up to set his tent up a few metres away. 

"You can sleep on the ground, servant Greenleaf. And clean up with this towel, you are filthy. " Herendil said with what he hoped was a carefree tone. He tossed a towel over to Legolas

"Yes, Master." Legolas caught the towel and went over to a puddle of water. He dipped his finger into it. _Feels okay, looks okay then it must be okay. _He unrolled the towel and found the lembas hidden in it. _Thank you Valar, for Herendil. _ 

He shoved the food into his mouth. _I am eating like an uncivilised orc._ He was making himself feel sick, but he knew that he didn't have time to waste. He brushed the telltale signs of crumbs on his clothes and went to wash his face. 

He stumbled over a rock on his way back. It was dark and the pale moonlight barely illuminated the well-covered forest area. They were still near the road. _I must be more tired than I think._ Legolas gave Herendil a thankful nod but said nothing, aware of Ruthiun's presence. 

"We will get up at dawn. I will take first watch." Ruthiun offered. He seemed to be thinking ahead already. "Good night." His voice was polite but not warm. The small smile did not reach his eyes. He gave a look towards Legolas but didn't give his usual smirk. 

_He must be in a good mood, for once. I better get some rest. _Legolas laid himself down on the ground near Herendil's tent. _I feel like a dog by its owner. _He looked at the bulky form of Ruthiun standing still in the night. He would not willing admit it but he felt comforted by the guard's presence. He had never ventured out of the palace before. He stifled a yawn then laid his head to rest on the ground and let dreams invade him mind. 

**Dream**

"ADA! I'm home!" Legolas ran to hug his father in the throne room.

"You pathetic weakling! I don't want you, I wish you were never born," Thranduil refused to look at his son and roughly shoved him away. "Don't touch me, _slave._"

"But I love you…Ada! Don't you love me anymore?" Legolas asked, fearing the answer.

Thranduil turned away. He did not answer the question. The King moved as if Legolas wasn't there. Legolas could feel himself fade from his father's presence, his mind and his memory. 

"ADA!" Legolas shouted but he was not heard. He was forgotten.

**End Dream**

Legolas woke with tears in his eyes. _I won't cry. I can't cry. I need to be strong so daddy can love me. Daddy doesn't love weaklings. Crying is for weak people. _Legolas blinked his tears away. He rocked himself back and forth. _I won't cry. I need to be strong. _Nail marks were appeared on his upper arms as his fingers dug into his flesh. He fought to control himself. _I won't cry. Not ever. _ 


	11. Battle's Saviour

**Disclaimer: Tolkien. Tolkien. Tolkien. Not mine.   **

**Author's Notes: **

**I am so frustrated! *sniffs quietly* The internet was down yesterday, so it wasn't my fault that I stuffed up my record of daily updates! I wanted to post this chapter up so bad! I couldn't stop thinking about it! Thank you my faithful readers, especially to those that review! I promise to update daily, where possible! Blame my ISP, otherwise I WOULD have gotten this chapter posted...*huffs angrily* I finally go it fixed cos I was going crazy!**

**Everyone: **Elrond is here…review please!

**MidnightPrincess, Lolly pop3, twinlady and anyone else I have missed:** Thanks for adding me to your favourites!

**Feanen:** I haven't missed you from the list above. I just wanted to thank you individually for adding me to your favourites and for reviewing often. I appreciate it. 

**Starlit Hope: **Good guess…its might happen who knows…I only write a chapter a day, it might come…it just might…

**Elrond comes! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

An extremely irritable Ruthiun woke Legolas up at the crack of dawn. Legolas had barely slept that night. Herendil had gone to saddle up the horses. Ruthiun shook Legolas, sending sparks of pain up his still broken ribs. 

_My back hurts. Everything hurts. _Legolas winced but said nothing. He started to run beside Herendil's horse. _I feel tired. I haven't eaten yet. _

The company spend the next two days repeating the schedules of the day before. They rarely stopped to eat, if at all. Breaks became less and less often. Herendil was worried about Legolas' condition. He had been unable to change his bandages under the watchful eye of Ruthiun. Herendil could see that Legolas was tiring rapidly. The prince's condition was deteriorating each day. He didn't blame him; Legolas had been running for three or four days now. 

Legolas' tunic was torn and dirty. The soles of his feet were cut by the sharp stones on the road, leaving a trail of blood behind. _I don't care anymore. I just want to rest._ Legolas' breathing was rapid and uneven. He was very tired. He barely got any rest and he had to take watch last night. He could barely stay awake. Ruthiun was very angry but he did not complain yet, because they were making good time. Although it was obvious that he was only just controlling his temper. Ruthiun's displeasure simmered beneath his mask. 

Herendil shifted uncomfortable on his saddle. He still had the feeling of being watched or worse – followed. The suspicious instinct built up over the years had not been worn down. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight as he felt eyes watching him. He could not place who or why but he knew that something was wrong. Ruthiun, one of the most skilled hunters in the realm, had not been able to get ANY game for them. Herendil knew that this frustrated Ruthiun, he had to warn Legolas to be careful around him. Ruthiun was very proud of his hunting skills, it hurt his pride to not be able to show-off in front of a lowly slave, in the guard's narrow opinion. 

It was midday. The road here was exposed and dusty. The hot sun scorched down on the three elves making them hot and sweaty. Legolas was nearly blinded by the sun's glare, but he could not raise his arms to shade his eyes. _If only my hands weren't bound. If only I could…_Legolas' thoughts wandered and he tripped on the road. He was too tired to get up and the rope attaching him to the grey mare dragged him down the road. 

Herendil stopped but did not dismount. He gave Legolas a concerned look but then readjusted his mask. 

Legolas was dazed from the heat. He could barely feel the grazes along his legs and arms, which would have been less severe, if he had leggings on. _If only…_

Ruthiun dismounted his horse in annoyance and he jerked Legolas up. He pulled his arm back and slapped Legolas hard. "Dumb slave! Can't you run? Do you have to hold us up in this blasted heat? For this you won't get any lunch!" 

Legolas reeled and apologised. Ruthiun ignored it and mounted his horse again. _But I wouldn't have gotten lunch anyway. I didn't get any meals at all. _Legolas thought as he was roughly jerked along. He almost tripped again. 

Legolas continued down the road, occasionally tripping. He was dragged along but the rope but the two riders did not stop. He picked himself up and started to run, only to fall behind and trip over. Again and again. 

About two hours later, Legolas collapsed on the ground. _I can't go any further. I'm too tired. _He didn't care if he was dragged along. His feet were too cut to walk. _It hurts too much and its too hot. _Legolas was dehydrated. 

Herendil got off the horse. Until now he had said nothing. Ruthiun stopped but did not dismount. His eyes shot daggers at Legolas on the ground as he looked intently at how the sub-supervisor would treat the slave. 

Herendil carefully threw Legolas over his shoulder and said in the most offhand way possible, "The servant is holding us back. We'll never get there at this rate. Let's go." He dumped the young elfling in his lap, holding him in place with as much tenderness as he could without being suspicious. 

Legolas squeezed Herendil's hand in appreciation; he was too parched to speak. He leaned against Herendil and rested until the next stop. 

It was now late afternoon. Ruthiun's patience was fraying. He was in a hurry to reach Imladris. Herendil could not see why but he suspected that Ruthiun felt threatened by the journey. He would not have missed the warning signs of danger, Herendil thought. 

As they stopped, Herendil felt weariness settle on him. Unknowingly he let Legolas slip and the smaller elf fell on the grass that lined the edges of the road. The soft grass cushioned his fall but he was jerked awake by the new pain in his arm. 

Herendil was horrified. He could seem that Legolas had dislocated his shoulder, he hid his fear by saying, "You son of an orc! Can't you even hold on like an elf?" Herendil winced inside at his own insults.  

Ruthiun snapped. He was a volcano erupting. He gave Legolas no chance to respond. Recklessly, Ruthiun seized Legolas and started kicking him with his heavy boots. Legolas was in too much pain to respond. Ruthiun cursed loudly, his voice travelling through the trees. With a loud yell of frustration, he picked Legolas up and three him against a tree. Legolas landed with a sickening thump, leaving his blood onto the smooth bark as he slid down. 

Herendil tried to keep his composure calm. He had to interfere this time. Ruthiun would kill Legolas at this rate. Ruthiun was out of his mind, he was too angry to comprehend his power. Before Herendil could reach Legolas, a large troop of orcs approached. Herendil gulped anxiously, and he was never nervous. He knew that they were outnumbered. 

Ruthiun spun around in a frenzied rage, taking out a dozen orcs. He killed anyone in sight. Herendil stayed out of his way for his own safety, instead he stealthily scampered up the tree Legolas was next to. He wanted to keep an eye on Legolas.  The orcs left Legolas alone as they thought that he was dead, this provided Herendil with cover. From his position, Herendil could see that Legolas was only slightly breathing and his eyes were closed. That was not a good sign, it meant that he was in a lot of pain. He had to squint even with his elven sight.

He let loose several arrows in rapid succession. The grunts let him know that the arrows had hit their target. Herendil fought for some time, hidden by the dense foliage of the tree. 

Below him, Legolas groaned softly and opened his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision. _I am in so much pain._ He could see Ruthiun swinging his large sword, his enemies dropping at his feet. Arrows were flying out of nowhere, seemingly from somewhere above him. The smart elfling tried to twist his head to see who was the archer but a searing pain in his arm and back told him to stay still. He could feel the blood soaking his back. _The cuts must have been reopened when Ruthiun threw me against the tree._ Legolas grimaced, it would hurt a lot to clean them. _They are probably infected too. _ Legolas hated to watch a battle and do nothing. He could only watch as the orcs fell around him. 

Suddenly a cry of pain caught Legolas' attention. All action seemed to stop and play in slow motion. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain wracking his body. What he saw made him shudder. 

Ruthiun was kneeling on the ground with an orc's sword pieced through his shoulder.  The orc laughed evilly and pulled it out. Ruthiun only grunted but Legolas knew that he would never voluntarily show pain. _It must hurt a great deal. _The blood dripped from the sword. The orc plunged it into Ruthiun's exposed back, smiling as he heard the cry of pain escape the guard's reluctant lips. The orc twisted the sword and pulled Ruthiun's head up. 

"I will let you end in peace if you tell me who is the Prince of Mirkwood."

"There is no prince." Ruthiun sneered. The orc laughed and decapitated him. 

Legolas fought the bile that rose in his throat. _Even in death, he hated me._ Legolas thought. He leaned over slightly to throw up and found himself being held at knifepoint.   

"Now, little one don't be afraid," the orc whispered in Legolas' ear as his putrid breath washed over him. The orcs cheered. 

"Game's over. Come out, silent archer or we will kill your friend here." The orc inched the knife closer and let it cut Legolas a little, as if to prove his point. Legolas struggled futilely, he could not use his hands. 

"Fine. Come out before I count to three. One, Two, Th-" The orc was losing his tolerance.

"I'm here." Herendil surrendered. 

"Maybe you are smart after all but not smart enough." The leader of the orcs unexpectedly three a knife at Legolas chest, however, Herendil had anticipated that they would probably want to silence him. He threw himself in front of Legolas and the knife was embedded deep into his stomach. 

Legolas was too shocked to move. _No! NO! _He screamed silently. _Herendil! _

The orc laughed and said, "Foolish move." He turned towards Legolas…

….and was struck by an arrow. He fell forwards dead. Then chaos ensued. 

The orcs turned towards the new enemy. Legolas was forgotten. Elrond, his sons and a group of trained warriors were mounted. They fought and fought until no orcs were left alive. The entire clearing near the road was stained with the black blood of orcs. The warriors and Elrond quickly hurried towards the two strange elves… he hoped that he could save them, if he wasn't too late…

**Cliffhanger! Want to find out what happens next? Review!**


	12. Burdened Souls

Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkien's bar Herendil, Ruthiun and Githil…   

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay everyone…*shrinks away from authors* Calm down…I'm truly sorry I left you at a cliffhanger BUT it was around 1:00 and I was tired AND I have to go to church early in the morning. Short chapter again and angst-ridden… School again tomorrow. I have a semi-final debate! I finally finished my assignment! Yay! Review and wish me luck!**

**Rath: **You couldn't be bothered to log on but you bothered to review? How sweet. Thanks. 

**Fishgirl: **No, Legolas has NEVER been out of the palace. He has heard of Lord Elrond but he does not know what he looks like and he has NEVER met him before. 

**IrishQT: **More torture, angst and doubts ahead…read on…

**Elrond to the rescue! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Elrond was first to reach Herendil. His sons' were holding his emergency med pack. The twins looked disgusted, even as healers themselves, as they saw the amount of blood lost and the horrific sight of the knife protruding from Herendil's stomach. Elrond wasted no time and breath. Time was of the essence, he knew. 

"Elladan, Elrohir. Hold him down," Elrond ordered, his healing instincts taking over. 

"This will hurt, nin mellon [my friend]" Elrond said softly before curling his fingers firmly around the handle of the knife. 

Herendil cried out in pain, an aberrant scream of agony. He twisted, his limbs contorting but was held in place by the sons of Elrond. Herendil succumbed to unconsciousness as his vision blurred, blinding him. 

Elrond thanked the Valar. He did not want any elf, even a stranger, to suffer pain. He took out a compression bandage and pressed it onto the stomach wound to staunch the blood flow.  

"He is still losing a lot of blood. Glorfindel, keep the pressure on the wound. It will need to stop bleeding before we travel back to Imladris. I need to check on the young one."

The warriors had tended to Legolas, they had cleaned some of his cuts with the water from their flasks. They had wiped the grime, sweat and blood from his face. Elrond could see that the stranger resembled someone that he knew, but he couldn't place his finger on it. 

"Where does it hurt, young one?" Legolas looked at him distrustfully and flinched away and Elrond tried to assess his injuries. Legolas pulled his tunic down, to hide the bruises and cuts.  

"I won't hurt you." The Elven Lord said. He softened his tone and composure. Elrond realised that Legolas may be intimidated by his behaviour, he was often very authoritative when he was healing someone. He knelt down on the ground with Legolas so that they were the same height.   

_But you hurt him. _Legolas looked over at Herendil. He could see the blood soaking through the cloth. 

"I had to take the knife out of his stomach, so he could get better." Elrond explained patiently, he could see that Legolas was not convinced. Elrond's keen gaze flickered over to Herendil, he could see that the bleeding was slowing, but they couldn't risk moving him yet. He looked at Legolas, who was silent.

Legolas was trying to control the pain in him – both physical and emotional. _Herendil. _He couldn't stop staring at him. _He had been hurt because of me._ _He might die. Like Ruthiun did. _

Elrond could see the conflicting emotions on the elfling's face. "He will recover. You must hold onto hope." He was not sure of the older elf's condition but he sensed that Legolas needed to be comforted. 

Legolas avoided Elrond's compassionate gaze, he looked away. 

"Ada, the bleeding has stopped. We will rest before we go to Imladris, we don't want to move him too much. It might make the wound worse." Elladan's tone was grave. What he meant was that Herendil could die, but he didn't want to say it out loud. The young elfling seemed to be distressed enough.   

"The orcs will be back. We have to make it before nightfall." Elrond looked solemn. "Glorfindel, prepare the horses. Guards, bring the dead body with us. We need to give it a proper burial." 

After waiting for some while, it was decided that Herendil would ride on Elrohir's horse. Elladan and Elrohir would share a horse, reminding them of old times – good times. They had complete faith in Elrohir's mare, they knew that she would not let him fall. 

"Be a good girl." Elrohir whispered softly to the horse in Elvish. The mare snorted indignantly. "I have faith in you." She nickered softly as Herendil was lifted up on her back. 

Elladan rode over and let his twin mount. Legolas' eyes widened as he saw the twin brother. _It must be fun to be twins. I've never had any brothers or sisters, _Legolas mused. Elrond walked his horse up to Legolas, intending the elfling to ride with him. The Elven Lord beckoned to Legolas, carefully to keep his poise relaxed as not to startle the doubting elf.      

Legolas mistook his approach. _I am too tired to run but I won't let him know that I am. I don't want to be weak. _Legolas wearily handed the other end of his rope to Elrond, his hands were still bound although the ropes had loosened. 

Elrond was confused and angered. How could anyone tie an elfling up? He thought. It was only then he noticed the ragged tunic that the young elf wore. Almost like a slave, he observed, but the guard and the other elf wore clothes from…Mirkwood? Quickly he unsheathed his knife to cut the bonds.  

Legolas whimpered but didn't dare flinch so openly again. _I might offend him, he looks like an important person. _He only bowed his head. 

"I'm not-" Elrond almost retched at the thought of what Legolas thought he was going to do. "-going to hurt you." Elrond choked on his words then he quickly cut the rope. 

Legolas was surprised. _What?_ His eyes had an inquiring gaze.

"You will ride with me young one." Elrond offered his hand so he could pull Legolas up on the horse. Legolas reached out hesitantly, but did not want to hold things up. 

When all of the company was ready, they set off to Rivendell. _I am exhausted. _Unknowingly he leant back on Elrond, who tightened his arms protectively around him. Resignedly, Legolas fell asleep. 

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at the hidden valley of Imladris. Legolas was too tired and Elrond did not want to wake him. He didn't look like he had a lot of rest, Elrond thought. Legolas and Herendil were placed in separate but adjacent rooms in the Healing House. 

Elrond stripped the bloody clothes off Herendil, leaving a white sheet to cover his nakedness. He deftly cleaned the wound with antiseptic and stitched it up cleanly. As he covered Herendil up, he noticed the faded scars on Herendil's back. Dismissing the discovery for the time being, he went to Legolas' room. 

The Elven Lord contemplated tended to Legolas' injuries while he was asleep but he wanted the young elfling to trust him. He also respected his privacy and a quick visual scan showed that there were no life-threatening injuries. As he covered Legolas up he saw the discoloured bruises on the prince's neck. Elrond was angry, he sent a healer to check on his two patients as he went to his study to calm himself down. 

Glorfindel was already there. "My Lord, you look like you will explode. What troubles you?" 

"I was tending to the patients and I found old scars on the elder one's back. It looked like he had been whipped when he was younger but I don't understand it. Who would do such a thing! The younger one, I didn't want to touch because I know that he already is suspicious of me. I saw these bruises on his neck, they looked like-" Elrond seemed too repulsed to continue. 

"Go on," Glorfindel encouraged. He had a frown on his face. 

"Like handprints. Oh Valar, someone tried to choke him and it looks like it happened more than once. His hands were also bandaged." Elrond put his hands on his head. "I don't even know their names."

"Will the older one live?" Glorfindel asked tentatively. 

"I'm not sure. The wound is clean, but he has to wake up by himself. He has lost a lot of blood. The longer he stays, the less chance that he will come back. Back to this world anyway…" Elrond trailed off then added. "To complicate to things, I sense an overwhelming guilt coming from both of them, a heavy burden rests on both their souls." 

Nothing seemed to be making sense for Elrond. He sat down. 

"I will stay with you, tonight. I don't think you will get any rest, its is going to be a long night."

Elrond gave Glorfindel a grateful look. Indeed, it will be a long night, he silently agreed. He prayed for the grace of the Valar that it would be over soon.   


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: Can't wait 'til Return of the King! Lord of the Rings is Tolkien's work. I'm just playing around with it!   **

**Author's Notes: **

**Sorry! Forgot to thank those who added me to their favourites…elfchic02 and Fishgirl! Thanks! Please add me to your favourites! Please Review! I lost the debate! Guess what, I have even more homework! **

**Wadeva: **Thanks for wishing me luck. From the bright side, I got some homework finished cos I don't have to debate anymore…but newayz…please continue to read.

**Elvenbabe:** I will keep you in suspense dear…

**Lady Taliana:** Thanks for telling me. I do need some encouragement after getting a not so nice review. Thanks, you make me feel better. 

**The story goes on! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

A few minutes before dawn, Legolas awoke. He was in a strange bed, a white silk sheet with meticulous and intricate embroidery draped over him. _Where am I? From the beauty of this place, I would say that I am in the legendary Imladris known to have mysterious healing powers. I wonder what Lord Elrond is like? _Legolas continued to ponder, as he lay awake on his bed, too tired and hurt to move.   

Elrond did not rest that night. He paced his study so many times that he would have worn a hole in the luxurious floor if Glorfindel had not calmed him. The Elven Lord was thankful for his friend's presence and support. Elrond had sought comfort from his companion countless times over his long life. 

Morning seemed to be an age away. When the sun finally did dawn, Elrond rose purposefully. He was stiff from last night's stress. Glorfindel could sense that the tension had not yet been relieved. He will not stop worrying until he sees them alive, Glorfindel cogitated, and sometimes I think he has overactive paternal instincts. A small smile played on the edge of his lips as Glorfindel pondered this some more. 

Elrond was walking briskly down the corridor to the Healing House. He had a feeling of hope, yet he did not want to indulge himself lest he be disappointed. He strolled purposefully into Legolas' room, aware that Glorfindel was right behind him. 

Legolas sat up immediately, gasping in pain as his ribs hurt and his shoulder protested. His shoulder was badly dislocated and he could not support himself very well. _What a first impression! He must think I am some pathetic weakling…_

Elrond instantly put his hand on Legolas' back to prop him up as Glorfindel placed a pillow behind him. Legolas winced as Elrond's hand came in contact with his bruised back, the cuts only recently re-opened. 

"You should not try to sit up like that. I will have to relocate your shoulder." Elrond said firmly. 

Legolas looked down and asked quietly, "Who brought me here?"

"I did." Elrond said. He was puzzled, then he realised that the stranger may not recognised him because he was not wearing his armour. He didn't know Legolas was and Legolas did not know who he was. Elrond could see a panicked look on Legolas' face. "You are safe here." 

_How could he? He knows – he knows about my father. Did he touch me when I was sleeping? _Legolas looked down at his clothes and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that he was still wearing his slave tunic.

Elrond misinterpreted this and said, "Don't worry, I can give you a change of clothing."

Legolas mumbled his thanks, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. 

"With your permission, may I check for any injuries, I am a healer."

Instantly Legolas seemed to shrink away from Elrond. "I am fine, thank you."

Elrond decided to end this nonsense. "You are not. Your neck is bruised, you obviously have a dislocated shoulder, your feet are cut, you hands are bandaged and you are dehydrated and malnourished. On top of that, you are exhausted and slightly feverish."

Legolas didn't know what to do. He looked helpless. Elrond took this as permission and moved towards Legolas to carry him to the bath. Legolas recoiled as if he expected Elrond to strike him. 

"Please don't hurt me," Legolas whimpered. _He wants to hit me. _

Elrond could hear Glorfindel go outside to control his temper. Elrond was shocked. How could this elfling think that he was going to HIT him? Elrond was appalled. 

"I won't hurt you." 

Legolas was breathing fast. His eyes were still fearful. 

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Legolas relaxed slightly and allowed Elrond to carry him towards the bathroom.

When they were inside, Elrond started to pull Legolas' tunic off. Legolas would not let him. _I can't let him know. Father will think I'm weak for letting someone help me. _

"I need to take your tunic off so I can see your injuries. I'm trying to help you," Elrond said patiently. 

"I can't." Legolas shook his head stubbornly.

"You can't what?" Elrond was beginning to be exasperated. 

"I can't – let you help me. You'll see," Legolas explained. _He'll see that I'm bad. _

"I have to see so I can help you, young one," Elrond calmly elucidated.

"But, you'll think that-" Legolas disputed. 

"Let me see. I'm not here to judge you, only help. I won't ask you about them." Elrond reassured, he hoped that this was the right thing to say. He said this in a kind tone, but left no room for objection. 

 Legolas slowly nodded his consent. _Well, he won't know then because I don't have to tell him. He won't ask me. _

Elrond tried to ease the shirt off the young elfling, but he knew that he was hurting him by the way he held his breath. After several attempts he said, "I'll have to cut it off, I don't want to hurt you. Close your eyes."

Legolas obediently closed his eyes as Elrond cut the tunic off him. Elrond was worried at the sight of the bloodied bandages Herendil had put on him. He was confused. Why did he need bandages? Elrond wondered as he gently unravelled the long strips of cloth.   

Elrond took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Legolas' bruised and cut back. It looked extremely painful and the cuts were oozing with blood. Some of them were infected. 

Legolas opened his eyes but avoided Elrond's gaze. _Don't ask, please. It hurts enough. _

True to his word, Elrond stayed silent despite a knowing curiosity and surprisingly - anger. Who would do this to a – child? A tacit awkwardness fell between the two elves as Elrond unravelled the bandages around his hands. With great tenderness, Elrond put Legolas in the prepared bathtub filled with water and herbs. 

Legolas bit his lip but did not want to cry out in pain, he was self-conscious. Elrond left to give him some privacy and also to curse out of Legolas' earshot. He returned after a while with a fluffy white towel, which he wrapped around Legolas body. Even with Elrond's care, Legolas stiffed when any pressure was put on his back. 

"I'll carry you, so you won't hurt your feet as much ok? I'll try not to put much pressure on your back."

Legolas barely nodded. Elrond seated him softly on the bed. Then he handed Legolas a cup of tea. 

"This is for the slight fever from the infections. I still have to relocate your shoulder and re-stitch your hand. I also have to clean your wounds that have been infected." The healer took over Elrond. 

The young elfling eyed the tea but did not take it. _I don't want him to touch me, I trust him but I don't even know his name! _

Elrond seemed to read his thoughts. "You won't fall asleep. You'll still be lucid and awake. I'm afraid I can't give you anything for the pain because of your slight fever. You may also have a slight concussion." Elrond gave him a sorrowful look, which Legolas evaded.   

With careful sips Legolas drank the tea. It tasted quite good, like honey tea, which was one of his favourite drinks. 

"This will hurt, I'm sorry." Elrond could do nothing about it. He prayed that Legolas would be unconscious from this, so he could spare him the pain of cleaning his wounds later. 

Elrond put his hands around the small bony shoulder and popped it into place. Legolas screamed from the pain and blacked out. Taking advantage of the situation, he also relocated Legolas deformed wrist and bound it with a splint. Small drops of sweat appeared on Elrond's brow as he realised the pain he caused. I had to do it to help him, Elrond convinced himself. He knew it was the truth but it scared him to see an elfling in so much pain. 

Glorfindel rushed into the room. "What happened, I heard this mighty screech of pain. It sounded so agonising." 

"I had to relocate his shoulder," Elrond sighed. 

Glorfindel nodded in understanding and handed Elrond some tools so he could stitch Legolas' hand. 

"Do you know who he is?" Glorfindel asked as he held Legolas' hand in place. 

"No, but he doesn't know who I am either. I don't want to ask, he is still wary of me. I think he has been deeply hurt and he is afraid to trust." Elrond cleaned the small hand with some antiseptic and threaded his needle. 

"What happened to him?"

"I don't want to ask. It's unfair to expect an answer, seeing that I am a stranger. What happened to the older one? Do you know who he is?" Elrond changed the topic of the conversation. 

"He is still in a healing sleep. We don't know how long he will be, but the healer is hopeful that he will wake. It may take a while. The knife did cut dim deeply and he did lose a lot of blood," Glorfindel relayed to him what the healer said.     

Elrond did not answer but continued to stitch then bandage Legolas' wounds. He only hoped in his heart that the other elf would be okay. He opened a jar of healing salve to put on Legolas' back. Using two fingers, he dipped them into the green jar. Slowly he spread it down Legolas' back, into the deep cuts and the bruises that ran all the way down his back. Someone beat him then threw him, Elrond observed. Who? As he was about to bandage Legolas, the young elf stirred and was conscious. 

There was a small moan of pain. 

"I should have warned you before. Let me help you sit up, so I can bandage your back," Elrond offered as he lent Legolas a supporting hand.    

As soon as he was sitting, Elrond ran his hands quickly down Legolas' chest. Legolas pulled back from the touch. 

"Your ribs are badly broken. I will have to bind them," Elrond said. It was what he had suspected. With the telltale bruises on the bony ribcage, someone must have kicked him. He put some healing salve on the bruises and bandaged him up. 

"You will rest for a week. No exception, I don't want you to strain yourself. You need rest. I can only heal you physically," Elrond emphasised. 

"Yes, sir." Legolas complied. The phrase sounded familiar like – like what Herendil said. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him. _Herendil. Herendil had been hurt. Hurt because of him. But I can't let him know. He knows too much. I have to stay strong.  _

Elrond looked at Legolas and saw guilt flash momentarily across his features before a mask hid the emotion. 

"What about Herendil? Is he okay?" Legolas voice wavered slightly as he fought to control his guilt. _What if I killed him? _A sudden fear filled his heart. "Is he, is he…"

"Alive?" Elrond finished the sentence. "Yes. I believe he is."

Legolas breathed out a breath he unconsciously held. 

"But, he is in a deep healing sleep. You may see him _later _if you wish, but I don't want you straining yourself," Elrond added. 

Legolas nodded. _I feel tired but it doesn't hurt so much anymore. _He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. 

**Dream**

Herendil glared accusingly at Legolas. "I sacrificed myself for you! You don't even remember me, or think of me! What kind of friend are you?"

Herendil turned and shouted, "I wish I never knew you! You were never my prince!" 

Legolas put a hand on Herendil's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Don't leave me, friend."

"Don't touch me, _slave._ You aren't worthy of being my friend." 

Herendil turned to look at Legolas, but instead it was his father face Legolas saw.

_Herendil? NO! Don't leave me! _Darkness engulfed him leaving him screaming in the darkness.

**End Dream**

"HERENDIL! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Legolas yelled into the night. His bandages were soaked with sweat. The back of his tunic was tinged with blood.  

**What will happen next? (Its 1:30, I had to update so I promise if the net is not stuffed up I'll post the rest tomorrow) Review please, this IS the longest chapter yet! **


	14. Finding Friends

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's stuff.    **

**Author's Notes: **

**Have a good day…and a good read! Please review and add me to your favourites!**

**Lixie:** Thanks for adding me to your favourites. I can't believe that you would read my story! I am very excited! Don't worry…I update daily! As long as my net connection isn't stuffed…

**Blue Flame Angel:** No. I was _NOT _abused as a child. I live with my parents. They are nice and let me stay up to write my fics…

**Sperry Dee:** Things will certain get brighter…There is always hope rite? 

**HERENDIL! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Elrond was instantaneously by Legolas bedside, with Glorfindel outside the door sending curious healers away with a single glare. Glorfindel knew that Legolas did not need to be further exposed to strangers. 

_It was one of those nightmares again. They were so real. _Legolas blushed scarlet when he realised Elrond was in the room. _Oh Valar, I didn't – Oh NO! They'll think I'm nuts or worse – A BABY! _Legolas was totally horrified at what he just did. _I disturbed his rest. _

"I'm so sorry sir, it was just-" Legolas did not want to say it. _Just a dream. _

Elrond could see that he was distressed and embarrassed. In a calm and kind tone he said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

_NO! I am ashamed of it. I cannot let him know how weak I am. _Legolas shook his head vehemently. _I don't want to even think about it. _

Elrond coaxed, "It can make you feel better. A burden shared is a burden halved." 

This seemed to upset Legolas even further. _Herendil said something like that. He could die! _Legolas felt like crying but he held it inside. _I won't cry. Father will hate me if I do. _

Elrond could see Legolas' struggle with his emotions. Just as he was about to comfort Legolas, a healer burst though the door with Glorfindel frowning behind him. 

"Your other patient has woken!" The healer was young and was very excited. At noticing Glorfindel's deep frown and Elrond's amused look he realised that he had forgotten his place. "I apologise, my Lord, I-"

Elrond stood with a smile and raised his hand. "I will tend to him immediately. Do call me Elrond. How many times do I have to ask you, young one?" His eyes had a twinkle as he strolled out of the room. 

Legolas was shocked. _Herendil! I have to see him! I HAVE TO! _He put on a determined look but he realised he could not get out of the bed. Glorfindel looked on with concealed amusement but put on a stern look. 

_Please, take me to him. _Legolas put on a pleading look and whispered, "Please help."

Glorfindel could not resist the elfling's look and consented. He carried the young elf into the adjacent room. Gently, he placed him on his feet. Legolas stood a bit unsteadily but held onto Herendil's bedside.  

Legolas could see that Elrond was checking Herendil's wound. It was free of infection, examined a relieved Elrond. 

"How do you feel?" Elrond was quite surprised that the older elf had woken. He was in a very deep healing sleep. He must have had a tough life, to be able to recover so fast, Elrond thought. 

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me." Herendil looked around was astounded. "Legolas? Is that you?" He rubbed his eyes as if to dispel an illusion. 

"Aye. I thought you died because of me. I though you were-" Legolas choked slightly on his words. "Going to die and leave me." The last half of the sentence was barely audible. 

"I thought the same. I heard you calling me. I thought I let you down," Herendil softly said. He touched Legolas as if to reassure him that he was real. "My brave little prince." He added in the same soft tone, so soft that even Elrond could not hear his words.  

Both of them carefully embraced but neither willing to let their tears fall. 

Elrond moved gradually towards the door to give the two some privacy. He could still sense burdens on both their souls, but it had been lightened. 

Suddenly Legolas cleared him throat and knelt down before Elrond's feet. Elrond was beyond shock and was perplexed. 

"I'm sorry for not recognising you earlier, my Lord. Lord Elrond, I offer you my services." Legolas said the formal greeting from Mirkwood. 

"And I too. I am Herendil, son of Renendil. I also offer you my services. This is my personal servant, Servant Legolas Greenleaf. I bring a message to you from King Thranduil of Mirkwood." 

"Rise, young Legolas. I am only an elf myself. I offer you the hospitality of my servant and my household. I will be glad to receive this message from Mirkwood. But, you two need some rest." Elrond formally replied. 

Legolas stood and reluctantly walked towards his room, looking longingly at Herendil. Elrond could tell that he wanted to stay with Herendil. 

"Young Legolas," Elrond started. He refused to say "servant" because personally he hated titles. "and Herendil. Is there anything I can offer to you before you retire?"

Legolas looked at Herendil, sending him an imploring message. _Please let me stay with you. _

"I would like Legolas to stay with me," Herendil asked. "If it is possible, my Lord?" He bowed his head slightly, hoping that his offer would not be taken as offensive. 

"Of course. It would probably prevent him from trying to straining himself by trying to see you," Elrond said light-heartedly to ease the formality. "Please call me Elrond."

"If you wish…Elrond." Herendil seemed to be experimenting with this. It was totally inappropriate for a sub-supervisor to call a host by their first name without a title but he did not want to irritate him and complied. 

Elrond went out to ask a servant to bring in an extra bed but when he returned he saw Herendil limping to the couch and Legolas trying to convince him not to move. They were disputing over something. 

Elrond stood silently as he wondered what to do. "I'm sorry…am I interrupting? May I ask what you are trying to do?" Elrond said politely.

"No. I am sorry. It is most inappropriate for us to quarrel in the presence of a host. I extend my sincere apologies. I'm sorry for offending you. We were merely working out…our…um sleeping arrangements." Herendil said nervously. 

"It is fine. I take no offence," Elrond said casually. "It has already been arranged. A bed should arrive shortly. You shouldn't move, it could risk reopening the wound. I am merely concerned, that's all. May I see young Legolas for a moment?"

Herendil was alarmed and protective. He bowed. From his point he could see that Legolas was terrified. "My Lord, please, it was not his fault. Please don't punish him. He didn't deliberately anger you, it was a mistake. I just wanted him to sleep more comfortably because of his dislocated shoulder. It was my entire fault. Please don't punish him," Herendil beseeched. 

Elrond was aghast that Herendil thought that he was going to hurt Legolas. They are so fearful of authority, he thought. "Relax. I am not angry with you or your companion. I just wanted to change his bandages to prevent the infection from getting worse. I won't punish him." Elrond could scarcely believe it. Herendil thought he was going to _hurt_ the young one. "I would never hurt a child." 

At that moment, the servants came in with the extra bed. They were quietly starting to place it next to the other one. 

"Do you want to change your bandages here, or somewhere more private?" Elrond asked, breaking the awkward silence smoothly. 

"Somewhere else, if it is possible, Master Elrond." 

Elrond bent to carry Legolas up, but he shied away, instead limping behind Elrond. The Elven Lord slowed his steps so Legolas would not strain himself. 

When they were in the privacy of Legolas' original room Elrond closed the door. Legolas was scared. 

Elrond wanted to clarify some things. 

"Legolas Greenleaf, look at me. I am not your master. I won't hurt you. I would _never _hurt you intentionally, I promise. You don't have to fear me." Elrond spoke clearly and sincerely. 

Legolas looked at Elrond. "But you are a Lord…Mas- Elrond, "Legolas said doubtfully. He fiddled with his fingers. 

Elrond tilted his head up and said. "I am your friend, if you will let me, Legolas."

"A friend?" Legolas asked.

Elrond was shocked again. This young elf did not know what a friend was? "A friend is someone who cares for you very much," he explained.

"You care about me? But why would you?" Legolas questioned disbelievingly. 

"I care about you very much. Like Herendil. He is your friend, is he not? I care for you because you are Legolas, a friend," Elrond said. He hasn't had anyone to care for him, Elrond sadly thought. 

"But I can't pay you back! I'm too weak and I'm only a pathetic slave!" Legolas' eyes widened as he realised what he said. He froze. 

"Who told you that?" Elrond lowered his voice, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

"I'm – I'm sorry." 

"Whoever told you that should be sorry. Tell me who it was. 

"I can't," Legolas stuttered. _I would betray my father. I would be weak. I can't._

"Why can't you tell me, little one?" Elrond asked unwearyingly.   

_I can't. _Legolas was silent. But his unwillingness to answer, Elrond understood the tacit message. Elrond knew that it was unhealthy for Legolas to bottle it up inside him but he didn't want to push him yet. Legolas still didn't trust Elrond, seeing that they did just meet. As the Elven Lord changed his bandages, he could still see that Legolas was in some pain but considerably less. His shoulder and wrist was very tender and Legolas would not be able to use it much. 

When he finished tending to Legolas he looked into the young elf's eyes and said, "If you need anything. I will always be your friend. I will not betray your secrets."

Legolas was overwhelmed with emotion. _Don't cry Legolas, _he mentally commanded himself. He allowed himself a small nod but he did not dare to thank him more openly. He was afraid that he would cry and never stop. _I don't want to be weak. _

Elrond could still see that Legolas was still troubled but he let the matter go…for now. 


	15. Thinking of You Part 1

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns this. **

**Author's Notes: **

**This is a SHORT chapter. I promise the next one will be longer but I have a lot of assignments. One big thing is due tomorrow! I have to get it done or a note gets sent home (then I probably wouldn't be able to update at all cos I'll be banned from going online)! The sooner the holiday comes the longer my chapters can get…Please Review! *sigh* I've started getting flames again… **

**Shadow Of The Ages and aquitaineg: **My thanks to you for adding me to your favourites. It cheers me up a whole lot. 

**Rath: **The truth is, I don't know how to put it in yet. I have to work it out. I'm trying to erase continuity errors and it's hard when I'm updating daily. Please be patient, I'll try my best. I'm not sure now. 

**MidnightPrincess:** I don't intentionally cut the story off, but I do need some semblance of sleep dear. I'll try harder not to but I'm tyring to write longer chapters when possible and usually its goes well into next morning J

**Idy Imladris:** Thanks for updating your story! 

**Elrond's night…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Elrond was filled with curiosity, pity and anger. He could not believe that Legolas was so deprived of love. He did not even know what a friend was? He could tell that Legolas had been hurt badly. 

**Memory**

"It is fine. I take no offence," Elrond said casually. "It has already been arranged. A bed should arrive shortly. You shouldn't move, it could risk reopening the wound. I am merely concerned, that's all. May I see young Legolas for a moment?"

Herendil was alarmed and protective. He bowed. From his point he could see that Legolas was terrified. "My Lord, please, it was not his fault. Please don't punish him. He didn't deliberately anger you, it was a mistake. I just wanted him to sleep more comfortably because of his dislocated shoulder. It was my entire fault. Please don't punish him," Herendil beseeched. 

Elrond was aghast that Herendil thought that he was going to hurt Legolas. They are so fearful of authority, he thought. "Relax. I am not angry with you or your companion. I just wanted to change his bandages to prevent the infection from getting worse. I won't punish him." Elrond could scarcely believe it. Herendil thought he was going to _hurt_ the young one. "I would never hurt a child."  

**End Memory**

He would never hurt a child! He was a father himself! Not to mention that it would be unthinkable for a HEALER to abuse an elfling! 

Then he was angry. Why had he let Herendil stay with Legolas? Didn't Herendil say that Legolas was his personal servant? But the sub-supervisor protected the young one and Legolas trusted him…but then why is Legolas so afraid to people in power…why did he say he was a pathetic slave…

Questions ran around Elrond's mind. He didn't even try to sleep, it would be pointless. He felt worried for Legolas' well-being. Legolas acts too old for an elfling like him. He doesn't look like he is anywhere near the age of majority! He is so small and thin for his size. Elrond could feel his paternal instinct stir within him. 

There is something about his hair and his face. He looks like someone I know. 

"Legolas Greenleaf," Elrond tested. The name rolled off his tongue. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place whom this enigmatic elf was. 

Elrond rose from place, where he had been resting on his bed. He went to the window. He felt very confused. Nothing added up. Then, he walked over to the bookshelf and started to read the history of Middle-Earth. He let the words wash over him, lulling him unwittingly into slumber.  


	16. Thinking of You Part 2

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings. Tolkien. All is this is his bar Githil, Ruthiun, Fenath and Herendil…oooh list of OCs  are growing… 

**Author's Notes: **

**This is a LONGER chapter and unfortunately will be the last one for a week because holidays will be in a week. I am sorry I cannot update daily but it has been way too much. I got another three essays today. I just can't catch up. I will get them done as soon as possible but until then I need to finish them so please understand that I can't write for about a week. I'll try to get it done earlier, maybe Wednesday. **

**Cyprus Tree: **Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your favourites. 

**Sych77:** Elrond has seen Thranduil before but I am told by most sources that Legolas in fact looks like his _mother._ That maybe why Elrond does not recognise him, also because Legolas has never gone out of the palace before. 

**FrodoBaggins87:** I think I do write kinda like you cos I read some of your fics. Hehe. Thanks for adding me to your favourites…about time *smiles crazily*!

**That same night…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

That night Legolas stayed awake, even though Herendil was in the room. The breathing of his friend comforted him although his mind was haunted by his dreams. _I don't want to dream. All my dreams are just nightmares. Nightmares of father. I wonder if he thinks of me. Has he forgotten he has a son? _

Legolas walked over to the window. It was times like these he seeked solace in the stars. He remembered the last time he had done this. _I was in that room, in the palace. I wonder if I'll ever go home? Home. The place where I come from but the place where I no longer belong. _Legolas sighed. He looked at the brightness of the stars…it made him feel like – _No. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. Not now.   _ 

In the royal chambers of Mirkwood, Thranduil was tossing on his poster bed. He could not get to sleep. In fact, he had not been resting well since he…he…hit him. Thranduil had been feeling guilty but he did not want to admit it. After all, in his opinion Legolas should learn to be stronger. Legolas was his son. His ONLY son. But his weak son. That was what he saw in his eyes. Only the strong survive, he knew that as a king. Legolas had to learn. 

But you must be guilty, you sent him away so you didn't have to face him, a voice inside him mocked. That makes you as cowardly as him. Suddenly the king felt uneasy in his bed. He tried to stop thinking about it. Coward, his inner voice teased. His stronger side took hold. No, it was Legolas' fault. He has to learn because one day he will be a king. He is too softhearted for his own good. I did it to toughen him up. But you hurt him, his conscience protested. I was disciplining him, his other side said.  Thranduil continued to debate with himself. He got little rest from his conscience that night, but he didn't give in. 

Legolas stood there, unmoving so absorbed was he by the night. Unexpectedly, a hand was on his shoulder. Legolas jumped, startled by the touch. It was Herendil. 

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Legolas apologised. 

"No you didn't. I couldn't really sleep, I've been sleeping for about a day," Herendil said truthfully. "You seek the comfort of the stars tonight?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Of your father?" Herendil guessed. He could see that haunted look in Legolas' eyes, the despair reflected in them.  

Legolas paused but decided that Herendil deserved to know the truth, after all he was a friend. "Yes."

"I used to wonder about my parents. They died in battle, I believe your father fought in that one as well. He was already a king by then. I used to always wonder if they loved me. But they never got the chance to say that. I thought 'If only they hadn't died…if only…' But it's not use dwelling on the things that could have happened. There are many things that shouldn't happen but do. But you should never forget who you are." 

"How can I? How would I know if my father loved me?" Legolas said. His voice was tinged with bitterness and regret.   

"Your father does love you. Just maybe not in ways that you think that he does," Herendil soothed. "At least you still have hope while he lives. Hold onto your hope."

"But why can't he love me like I want him to! I can't hope for something I'll never get! I'll never be a prince to him. I want to be strong." Legolas revealed. 

"He loves you in the way he thinks best. I'm not saying it is the best, but he does love you I'm sure. If you believe in hope you will receive it. You have to believe first," Herendil said. "I believe that some days I can feel my father, in me, guiding me. It gives me hope." Then he looked at Legolas in the eye, "You will always be a prince to me, my brave little prince. To be strong, you have to be strong inside. Believe in your hope."

Legolas stopped to think over what Herendil had said. Changing the topic he asked tentatively, "How did you come to Mirkwood and become the supervisor?"

"I was only young then, like you. Githil took me in as a foster father, he was different then. He had two other brothers, Ruthiun and Fenath. His parents had been attacked by orcs when he was young so he was more of a father than a brother to them. Fenath later died because he was poisoned, it was rumoured to be an elf from the palace staff. This was never proven. But by then he was consumed by he lust for revenge and power. Githil was changed." Herendil's eyes were focused in the distance. He didn't know why he was sharing this with Legolas, he had never told anyone before. 

"Did he...did he ever hurt you?" Legolas inquired hesitantly. 

 "Not before Fenath died. After his death he went crazy. He took it out on me. He said that I cursed his family. I blamed myself for Fenath's death. Githil became brutal. I would have to hide the bruises and cuts he gave me. Night after night he would hurt me – physically and emotionally. He wasn't that low to rape me but what he did emotionally was worse. Every time he hit me, he would tell me I deserved it…" Herendil looked like he wanted to cry but he composed himself and continued. "He told me that I didn't deserve to be an elf. I can remember all of it. I've wanted to block it out but I have nightmares about it. Githil was insane. To survive, I had to become like him. It made me sick but it was the only way I could. I was promoted to sub-supervisor. I think that made Ruthiun jealous, he always wanted to cut me down. Ruthiun had always been very jealous of Fenath. Fenath was Githil's baby brother. I was retreating into my shell. I would feel numb inside so I could stop the pain. The shame."

For a while, Herendil fought to compose himself. _He doesn't want to cry. _Herendil closed his eyes. The memories now came back in a flood, his emotions. He turned away from Legolas so he wouldn't see his face because he was fighting so hard not to breakdown. 

"Through all of that, I always looked at the stars. They were what reminded me not to lose my hope. Not to let it diminish and fade, but to let it shine strong. I would have never hurt Githil's brother. Fenath was always a brother to me, if Ruthiun was being nasty. Fenath was a close friend to me, he was always the calm one. Even Githil listened to him. I could never bring myself to strike any of the servants, it reminded me too much of my own pain. I could see myself in you. I know what its like to be at the end of Githil's anger. That is the reason why I care for you. I don't want you to go through that – not ever and not alone…"

Legolas was touched by Herendil's confession and embraced him saying, "You are my friend. I care for you too."

"I swear to protect you. I will be your friend…to whatever end," Herendil said determinedly. He didn't let Legolas go, instead he held him closer.  

_This is what its like to have a friend. Maybe there is hope after all. _ They stood there until dawn, neither saying a word. Enough had been said. 

**Review! Please add me to you favourites! **


	17. Curious Questions

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine. That doesn't stop me from wishing though. *sigh***

**Author's Notes: **

**I just can't stay away from you guys can I? I feel so guilty for not updating daily…well you can REVIEW to make me feel better! Also I have started to release some of my poetry on fictionpress. I have gotten no reviews. Please read (even if you don't review!) My pen name is FriendlyPoet. **

**Everyone: **Thank you for reviewing! Please review some more! 

**KitsuneRW, Legolas's Fanatical Fan Girl, nariefae-greenleaf, Alesseo E Megilture, Kata Malfoy and anyone else I have missed:** Thank you for adding me to your favourites! ****

**Irish QT: **Soon, very soon dear. 

**Rath:** Thanks for being understanding. You finally logged on!  

**Cyprus Tree:** You make me feel loads better and I'm really happy that you reviewed!__

**After dawn…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Glorfindel woke up and saw the legendary Elven Lord sleeping with him head on a book. He had to suppress his laughter. Well at least it looks like he did get some sleep, Glorfindel thought. 

"Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said clearly. He put his hand lightly on Elrond's shoulder. Elrond did not respond. "Elrond!" he said more sharply.

Elrond raised his head sleepily, realising that it was Glorfindel he groaned. "What time is it?" Elrond dreaded to know. 

"Breakfast. You should ask your guests if they want to eat in the Great Hall," Glorfindel reminded. 

"Thanks. I almost forgot," Elrond said. He stood up stiffly. "I really shouldn't sleep in that position. I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of oliphaunts." 

Glorfindel laughed out loud. Elrond was not amused, instead he straightened his robes regally and began to walk towards the Healing House. 

"Really, my Lord. You need some humour to spice up your day. It's part of my job," Glorfindel said, still chuckling. 

Elrond raised his eyebrows and knocked on Herendil's door. The door swung open instantly to reveal Herendil bowing deeply. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. 

"Good morning, Lord Elrond." 

"Good morning, Herendil. I insist that you call me Elrond. Legolas should also. Speaking of which, where is he?" Elrond asked. 

"Forgive me, Elrond but we are unused to the customs here. Legolas isn't really allowed to be in your presence when he has not yet been called," Herendil explained. 

Elrond waiting as Legolas shuffled out of the bathroom. He knelt down on the ground. 

"Rise, Legolas. You are a friend and a guest. You do not have to bow to me," Elrond stated. "Now, would you like to have breakfast in the Great Hall or the Healing House?

"If my choice is not a bother, I would prefer the Healing House. I am feeling tired today," Herendil chose. He did not want to meet too many people. Legolas seemed drained.        

Elrond studied their faces and he could see that they had barely slept. "I agree with your choice. You did not look like you have had much rest last night. You should not work yourself for the next two or three days. I will get a healer to bring your breakfast to you." 

"Thank you, Elrond. We do appreciate your wonderful hospitality," Herendil spoke sincerely – for Legolas and himself. Legolas had risen, but he had kept his eyes downwards. 

Breakfast was a nutritious meal, both were able to eat until they were full. Herendil and Legolas rested until late in the afternoon. 

Elrond walked in. He was wearing a silk robe, richly decorated with gold threads. A silver circlet was on his head. _He looks like a King. _Legolas caught this thought. _I don't want to think about father. _Legolas and Herendil bowed in unison. 

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. Have you had an enjoyable morning?" Elrond inquired pleasantly. 

"Yes. Is there any service you require from us?" Herendil answered formally. 

"In fact, I do. If you feel up to it, I was wondering if you could tell me what the message from the King of Mirkwood was. I want to give him a reply and inform him that you were attacked on your journey." Elrond continued gravely, "Unfortunately, your companion – a body guard, I assume, by his dress. He has passed on. We have the body so it can be given a dignified warrior's funeral."

Legolas stopped breathing as all the memories came back to him. Ruthiun waking him up for the first time, Ruthiun lying, Ruthiun holding him as he beat him, Ruthiun smirking, Ruthiun throwing him against the tree, Ruthiun being stabbed, Ruthiun crying out in pain, Ruthiun decapitated…_Ruthiun, Ruthiun, RUTHIUN…_All of it was too much for Legolas, he started to hyperventilate. He was being choked by his memories. 

Elrond was alarmed at this sight. Herendil was very frightened but he reached Legolas first, violently shaking him.

"Snap out of it Legolas! LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS!" Herendil yelled into Legolas' face. He hoped that Legolas would be startled out of his trance. 

Legolas was suddenly brought back to the present by Herendil's voice. He looked slightly dazed but what was more disturbing was the distressed look that haunted his eyes. _I feel very tired. So tired. Ruthiun is draining me. He is taking what I had. He hated me. _Legolas was not concentrating. _I can't let them know. They'll think I'm a weakling. _With much effort, he tried to readjust his features so he appeared to be calmed. 

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked," Legolas lied. 

Herendil was not really convinced but appeared to be so that he could avoid Elrond's questioning gaze. He would speak with Legolas later – when they were alone. 

Elrond could see that Legolas was trying to hide his suffering, he didn't understand why Herendil would believe such a blatant lie. Unless he was pretending? Elrond was very confused. Why would he need to pretend? For now, Elrond went with the act.

"Legolas I insist that you stay and rest. You have strained yourself today. You look tired. You do not need to be present for the discussion, I can speak with Herendil," Elrond convinced. 

_I do feel tired. _"Thank you for your kind offer uh…" Legolas suddenly remembered Elrond's earlier request, "- Elrond. I will do as you wish." 

Giving Legolas an encouraging smile, Herendil and Elrond closed the door quietly behind them. 

Herendil broke the silence as they walked along the corridor. He furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke. "Regarding what you said earlier, I do agree. I think we will stay a while longer, if you do not mind. I am concerned for Legolas' safety and well being." 

"You can stay here for as long as you like. My household and I are at your service," Elrond offered. 

"Thank you, Elrond, you are most kind. The problem is, I do not have the message King Thranduil wished for you to hear. I do believe that our guard, Ruthiun, carried the message on his body." Herendil said unsure of the solution to the problem. 

"That is no problem. We can take a detour from this corridor to the place where his body is being kept. His belongings have been saved. I made sure of this," Elrond said certainly. 

They walked briskly with renewed purpose down to the room. As the opened the door, Herendil could see a white sheet draped over a body. His heart felt uncomfortable yet his hands strayed to the sheet. 

"Before you lift the cover, I must warn you that the body is not…not very attractive. It will be disturbing," Elrond cautioned as he watched Herendil reach out for the cover. 

Slowly Herendil ease the sheet off starting at the toes. He caught his breath. Ruthiun's head was disconnected from the body, his lips were blue and his eyes seemed to stare right into Herendil's. He tore his eyes away. 

"The message would have been in his pack." Herendil said. He could taste the bile rising. Quickly he replaced the white cover. Unconsciously he rubbed his hands on his tunic as if to rid himself of Ruthiun's blood. 

Elrond noticed the gesture but said nothing, instead leading him to a wooden table in the corner where there was a bloody sword and a pack. The pack was clean and had no blood on it. Herendil was relieved and recalled that it had been carried on Ruthiun's horse. 

"The horse is being cared for in our stables, as is your mare," Elrond said. 

Herendil nodded thankfully as he started rummaging through the pack. He took out some lembas, some herbs, ointments, bandages, toiletries, hairbrush and a leather pouch.  Herendil felt slightly guilty looking through Ruthiun's things. But he is dead, Herendil thought. 

"This is the message," Herendil confirmed as he scanned his eyes over the parchment that he unfurled. "It is a peace treaty. I suppose Ruthiun was meant to negotiate this, he was going to tell me except he hadn't yet had the chance…" 

"I see," Elrond said. "I must ask my advisors to ponder this. I will, however, send messengers to Mirkwood with the body and his belongings and tell them of your extended stay."

"Thank you, Elrond." Herendil bowed, intending to exit the room. He was stopped by the sound of Elrond's voice and turned around. 

"May I ask you some questions…about Legolas?" Elrond inquired.

Herendil was nervous as where this question would lead but he nodded. We owe him some answers, after all he saved my life, Herendil reasoned. 

"Who hurt Legolas? Was it Ruthiun?" Elrond asked boldly. He had thought of this as he remember the way Legolas reacted to Ruthiun's death and the haunting look in his eyes. Elrond was not easily fooled and he suspected Ruthiun had something to do with it. 

Herendil evaded Elrond's look. But he answered the question vaguely. "Partially." It was more so his father, Herendil thought but did not say. 

Elrond noticed this but he didn't want to force any answers out of Herendil. Instead he asked, "Why does Legolas say he is a slave?" Elrond looked angry at this concept. 

Herendil was taken back by this question. "Did he tell you that?"

"His exact words were 'pathetic slave.' Why does he believe so?" 

"Because he was told so. He was commanded to be a slave." 

Elrond noticed that Herendil did not say whom. "Are you his master?"

"Partially. Mostly Ruthiun and his brother – Githil," Herendil admitted. 

"Did you hurt him?" Elrond accused.

"No…yes. I suppose I did but not physically," Herendil said regretfully. At seeing Elrond's disgusted look he explained, "I did not hurt him for my own pleasure, I had to protect us."

"Protect yourselves from whom?" Elrond was confused. 

"From certain people," Herendil prevaricated, he was starting to fiddle on the sleeves of his clothing. This was a sign that he was getting uncomfortable about the subject matter. The truth was that he was unsure about how much he could reveal about Legolas. 

"Certain people like Ruthiun?" Elrond concluded. 

"Yes…and someone else," Herendil disclosed. 

"Like his brother?" Elrond dared to ask. 

"Yes. Githil as well…" Herendil hesitated.

Elrond could tell there was someone else involved. He read the hesitations and evasions. Herendil, thinking that the questions were over turned to leave again. 

"Wait…" Elrond called, "Who is Legolas' father?"

Herendil did not know how to evade this question without being suspicious. Instead he looked at Elrond in the eye and replied, "With all respect, I plead that you ask Legolas in person. It is not for me to answer. I may have revealed too much."

Elrond nodded and thanked Herendil for answering his questions. Both were deep in thought as they returned to their rooms.  

**Review! Then go to fictionpress and review some more! Please tell me what is wrong with my grammar and spelling…I keep getting reviews telling me this and I have no idea what's the problem. I know that the story isn't perfect but this is due to the fact that I do try and UPDATE DAILY where possible and not much authors I know do this. So tell me what's wrong so those people can stop complaining. I'm _trying _and this is my first fic…**

**My pen name is FriendlyPoet or you can search for Broken or Masked Heart. **

**Also note, this is a bonus chappie for waiting for me. However, I still may not be able to update until later (still haven't done the essays)! Hannon le [Thank you], my faithful readers.**   

**PS. Someone asked about italics. Can't remember who, sorry. Save it as HTML then bold and italics should appear.  Just "save as" a HTML file. **


	18. Counting Costs

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is all one cool dude's idea – Tolkien. 

**Author's Notes: **

**Yes! Tomorrow is the last day of school! I still have holiday homework but I do have more time to work on the story, at least I hope so! Keep reviewing! All those who reviewed even when I was not updating as much, I extend my greatest thanks to! You kept me going! Just a friendly reminder that this fic is SLASH AND RAPE FREE** **to all those who asked! Thanks!**

**Korean Pearl: **I know that some of my chapters are slightly choppy but this is because I wrote a chapter a day during my daily updating period. It is hard to avoid continuity errors when the story is a work-in-progress and is posted. I try to tie up the loose ends but sometimes I don't have the time to re-read my whole story. I don't think I've read the whole story myself. It takes too long. I write from around ten or eleven til about twelve or one at night so I might just be too tired…I do have to go to school…

**Kit Cloudkicker:** Just to show I haven't forgotten you. Thanks. 

**Rath:** You signed on again! Keep it up! 

**In deep thought…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Herendil entered the room and saw Legolas staring off into space. He was in the bed, covers draped over him. The young elfling was rocking himself, mumbling, and he did not notice Herendil come in. 

"Legolas," Herendil called softly. 

Legolas turned his watery blue eyes on Herendil's face. He was upset about something but Herendil could not understand what. 

"What's wrong? Is this about Ruthiun?" Herendil asked. 

Slowly, the blonde-haired child nodded. _He's dead. _

"Tell me what's wrong," Herendil suggested gently. He put an arm around Legolas thin body but Legolas stiffened and Herendil released his grip. Instead, the older elf placed his hand on top of the little one. 

"He's dead," Legolas stated flatly. He refused to look at Herendil in the eyes. _If he saw, he would know that I don't feel sorry that he died. I should be, but I'm not. _

"Yes. An orc killed him…" Herendil confirmed. He was really confused. But if that is what is worrying the elfling, what is wrong? He thought. He wouldn't be upset about Ruthiun, would he? Legolas didn't even know him for that long, not to mention the fact that Ruthiun hurt him! Herendil was puzzled. "But please tell me what's troubling you, my friend."

"I can't tell you," Legolas shook his head stubbornly.

"Remember how I told you that 'A burden told is a burden halved'? It's true you know. I won't judge you." 

Legolas smiled a little. _Herendil sounds like Elrond. _He sighed and succumbed to Herendil's coaxing. "Ruthiun is dead…and….and…" Legolas stuttered. "I don't know how to describe it." _I sound so stupid. _

"Go on." Herendil said encouragingly. He held Legolas hand in his. 

"He's DEAD AND I DON'T FEEL SORRY," Legolas said, raising his voice with each word as if to force it out. "I just don't…not like a normal elf should…" Legolas added softly. 

Herendil stared, shocked at the outburst but he was careful not to let it register in his face. He chose his words with extreme care, "That would be under normal circumstances, Legolas. As elves we should always mourn the loss of life BUT you must understand that you do not have to feel sorry for his death. It was not your fault. He died because an orc killed him, nothing you could have done, even if you did anything, could have prevented him from his death. You don't have to feel sorry that he died – only mourn the life that he could have lived, then you move on. If you do not wish to, I would understand, since Ruthiun was not kind to you. Your last memory of his does not really picture him as an elf with honour does it?"

Legolas remembered that the last thing Ruthiun did was to throw him against the tree. He winced at the memory. _That had hurt, he had been so angry with me. _"But I don't mourn the life that he would have lived. He would have just made others miserable," Legolas objected. 

"What you said is true but you must remember that Ruthiun was not always like this. He had his good times too. He may have even saved my life when I was younger. I mourn that life that he would have lived because he never had the chance to change. Inside, he isn't the evil elf that you have had to endure. Ruthiun did make others miserable but he did make a difference to one person's life."

"Who?" Legolas asked. Herendil smiled, Legolas was so much like a child yet he was wise beyond his years. Sometimes he could almost forget he was talking to an elfling. 

"Githil's," Herendil answered simply. "Ruthiun was Githil's only brother. Githil had never had a family – he and his brothers were orphaned at a young age. They were very close. The only time I have ever _ever _seen Githil cry was…was at Fenath's funeral. Githil acted like he'd lost his child and, in a way, he did. Fenath always had a special place in his heart which no one could really fill – although Ruthiun alleviated Githil's grief even if it was only for a short time. Githil lived for his brothers and Ruthiun kept him going."

"Did you cry at Fenath's funeral? Would you cry for Ruthiun?" Legolas asked. _I can't imagine Githil crying. Is it his weakness? _

"Yes. I did cry for Fenath, he was my foster brother. I felt like I should have died instead of him," Herendil said haltingly. "I don't know that I would cry for Ruthiun, but I guess so…he was my brother…when he wanted to be…"

"But before Ruthiun died he said some things. The orcs wanted to know that who the prince of Mirkwood was. Then Ruthiun said that…there was no prince. Herendil! He hated me!" Legolas said. _He hated me. Nothing I did could ever change that! Why?!_

"Perhaps Ruthiun did not want to betray you…"Herendil said unconvincingly. He was not sure about this because he wasn't there.   

"But you don't understand!" Legolas said frustrated. "You didn't hear what he said! He hated me. HE HATED ME. How could I mourn for someone that is akin to an enemy?"

Herendil now understood Legolas' dilemma. He was not surprised at Legolas' anger, as he had expected it before. He said slowly, "I can try to understand even though I'm not you. Ruthiun did not hate you as much as you think. He, at least, drew the attention away from you. He did protect you."

"But he could protect me and hate me can't he?" Legolas reasoned. 

"I suppose, he could. But if he hated you, why didn't he just let you die?" Herendil responded.

"Does that mean Ruthiun died because of me. He died because he was protecting me?" Legolas said slowly. Guilt was slowly twisting inside him. 

"No. No. No." Herendil rationalised. "Ruthiun did not die BECAUSE of you. It wasn't your fault. You did not kill him. He died not because he was protecting you but because he died doing his duty. It was his duty. He was a guard and a warrior. He died in doing his duty but not BECAUSE he did it. His death was not a result of protecting you but rather it was a result of his duty. It was a price paid. It had been his decision to be a warrior. He accepted death as part of his duty."   

"But it was too high a price wasn't it? I'm not really worth it. He was a warrior, I'm only a mere elfling," Legolas said harshly. His self-loathing leaked through his outer mask. 

"No! You were worth it all! I would have died for you! Yes, he was a warrior but you forget…you forget your place. You are a prince of Mirkwood and the future king!" Herendil exclaimed.  

Legolas paused to think. _Me? A King? I don't see a King in me. Perhaps I'm not meant to be. I should have died. _

"If I died, would Ruthiun have cried for me? Or wouldn't he want to waste his tears? Would my…"Legolas said bitterly. Legolas did not finish but Herendil knew what he wanted to ask. 

"I suppose Ruthiun may not have cried for your death – I don't know what he felt towards you. Your father, I am certain that he would have. The day he cried was the day that your mother died. Do you remember?"

"Yes. That was a terrible day. I can only remember one thing," Legolas closed his eyes in recollection, "Ada was holding me in his arms and we cried together. I can never forget that day. He said…he said…" Legolas felt like crying but didn't want to. His throat was constricting. "He said that he loved me, that I would always remind him of mother and that…he would always love me."

"He still does love you. That is your answer. He would cry for you because he loves you." Herendil reassured.

"Do you think so?" Legolas sniffed. _I won't cry. _

"I know so." Herendil said with confidence. Then he added sensitively, "Don't keep it all inside where it will destroy you. Let all the pain out so you can heal. Healers can heal your physical injuries but only you-"

"-Can heal my heart. I know," Legolas sighed. "But I don't know if I could. I find it hard to believe in it, let alone hope." _I will only be truly happy if my father loves me. I need him to say it. Why did mother have to die? Could she take me with her. _A fresh wave of sorrow hit him, but this one he did not want to talk about. It was too close to his heart. _I might cry. _

"I will always be here for you," Herendil said. "I will hope for you, that your heart will be healed. Until then, I will carry your hopes for you." 

Legolas did not trust himself to answer but he did anyway. "Thank you, nin mellon. For everything." _For saving me from myself. _

Herendil knew that the discussions were not over. But it was the beginning of the journey that would hopefully bring them where their heart's desire would be fulfilled. 

**To be continued! Please Review! Any big mistakes you can e-mail me (its in my bio) and I will change it as soon as possible, if it is appropriate! Thanks!     **


	19. Of Guilt and Pride

Disclaimer: Tolkien created this wonderful world that I write in. He's the king and I'm just a pawn. 

**Author's Notes: **

Please note that the summary of the story has been changed because the plot is slightly different to what I had expected. I only really expected to write one chapter and never write again because I didn't expect that I would get any reviews at all! Please review this is THE LONGEST chapter ever! 

**Kata Malfoy: **I honestly don't know but I don't think I've gotten there yet. There is lots and lots more talking ahead so I'm not sure if you'll like this fic. A lost of the healing has to be psychological and this involves communication so that the problem can be resolved. This is why talking features a great deal…

**Gershwhen:** I know that Herendil is taking more of a different role. Its shows later on. This is a reason why I have changed the summary of this story. 

**Mr Padfoot:** I promise that this fic will be finished before Christmas. But honestly, I don't really know where I'm going…it could end anytime I guess.  

**Elessar* Lover:** I can' say much about the end. I haven't got there yet! 

**More Elrond…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

The next morning, Legolas and Herendil awoke refreshed. They had their first night of restful sleep. They were able to alleviate their burdens on their heart. Legolas was still troubled but he felt a new sense of direction. _Could it be hope?_

He felt like having a bath. His bandages had been changed frequently over the last few days when he wasn't talking to Herendil or when he was resting. His physical wounds did not pain him much, but his back was still tender. The weals were closed and were now pink stripes. The dark bruises were now a fading purple-yellow. He wrist was almost healed and the split would probably be removed later today, he thought. Slowly he moved his dislocated shoulder. _That is almost healed too. _Legolas was excited as his recovery. _It is faster than I thought. Perhaps the legendary healing powers of Imladris are real after all. _

Legolas strode to the window, he could hear Herendil preparing himself in the bathroom. The young prince closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the trees. _How I love the smell of the forest. It does remind me of home. _Legolas caught himself before he could think about his father. _No, I don't want to make myself sad. I won't cry. _Legolas closed his eyes again, letting his thoughts wander into safer territory.

Unknowingly, the King of Mirkwood was doing the same. He was sitting in his throne room, gazing out the window. Thranduil was a strong man, he rarely doubted his decisions except this one. Why had he sent his son away? He found himself unable to answer this simple question.  There was an uneasy feeling that was eating at his heart. Was it guilt? Thranduil tried to tell himself it wasn't. He couldn't weaken in his decisions. But it had been wrong and you shouldn't have hit him, his conscience told him. 

Thranduil called his advisor to him. "Can you answer my question honestly? You know I trust you as my adviser, but also as a friend."  

The advisor seemed nervous. "You faith in my opinion is undeserved, my Lord. I will answer the question as truthfully as I can, to the best of my ability."

"What do you think of me as a person?" Thranduil asked. 

"As a person?" The advisor seemed surprised at the self-consciousness in the usually proud King's voice. The king sounded uncharacteristically doubtful. "I sincerely believe that you are a great King, my Lord. I'm not saying this to flatter you but you have made some great decisions that our people respect you for. You are seen as an elf with honour. I truly believe that you are a wonderful person." The advisor was confident in his answer. 

Thranduil thanked his advisor and dismissed him. He was grateful for the frank opinion of his advisor. Yes, he was a great king but was he a great father? Would an elf with honour hit his own child? No one witnessed the scene between him and Legolas. It had been so long ago. It was the same scene that haunted him in his nightmares. I have made some great decisions, maybe so but I think I have made even greater mistakes. Thranduil felt the uneasiness inside him grow. It had been a mistake but didn't Legolas have to learn to be strong? That reason seemed less and less convincing to him now. 

Herendil emerged from the bathroom, on seeing Legolas by the window he smiled. He was glad that Legolas was having some peace. He deserved it, Herendil thought. The sub-supervisor put away his things and made up both their beds quietly, he didn't want to disturb Legolas. 

Some time later, a soft knock was at the door drawing both of the elves' attention. Legolas gave Herendil a quick question gaze. Herendil nodded and rose to open the door with Legolas behind him. 

Elrond stood there, flanked by Glorfindel. "Good morning, Herendil and Legolas. I trust that you had a peaceful night's sleep?"

"Good morning. Yes, we did. We thank you for your wonderful hospitality," Herendil replied politely. 

Elrond smiled at Legolas, who bowed in respect. The Elven Lord was glad to note that Legolas was becoming less shy and was acting more like an elfling. "Where would you like your breakfast today? Will you eat in the Great Hall?" Elrond asked. 

Herendil looked at Legolas to consult his opinion. Legolas suddenly looked shy. _Please don't make me eat in the Great Hall. _Legolas seemed to look more like a timid child at the mention of meeting strangers, he held onto Herendil's robes as if trying to hide. 

"I am deeply sorry that I must refuse your offer Elrond. I think we would be more comfortable here for the time being. Perhaps if Legolas were to be gradually introduced to the other guests and residents so it would not be as overwhelming? I am concerned that we might be unused to the customs here. We do not wish to offend anyone." Herendil suggested. He didn't want to push Legolas but he did want him to start meeting other elves. He shouldn't be afraid of his own kind, Herendil grieved silently. Legolas only seemed to shrink out of sight with his bashfulness.  

Although Elrond was slightly disappointed, he didn't show it. The Elven Lord was gracious in his reply, "I understand. You do not need to be sorry. I will make sure personally that your breakfast arrives. It would be overwhelming to meet so many elves at once. What an excellent idea! Whenever Legolas feels up to it, I can give you a tour and introduce you to some of the other guests. The customs here are very similar to Mirkwood except that we do not really have titles and meals are less formal. Everyone eats together, we do not have separate places for the servants. Please make yourselves comfortable. I will return shortly after breakfast to discuss some matters of importance if you feel at ease with the arrangements."

"Thank you, Elrond. The arrangements are fine. We do appreciate your understanding. Legolas and I are at your service," Herendil offered. He was relieved that Elrond was not angry at his suggestion. 

"As am I and my entire household," Elrond said with a respectful nod. This signalled the end of the conversation. He swiftly exited the room, the shimmering silk of his robes disappearing down the corridor.   

After a sumptuous breakfast, Elrond returned alone to the Healing House. 

"Herendil, perhaps it is more wise if Legolas gets his bandages changed now? I don't want to risk any infection. I will tend to you in the other room," Elrond suggested. 

_He doesn't want me to know something. I can feel it. It must have something to do with my fa- the King. _Legolas complied, although his eyes betrayed his longing. _I want to know what's going on! Why won't anyone tell me? Don't they think I can handle it? _Legolas felt frustrated. He didn't want his bandages to be changed right now. 

As the healer moved to remove his tunic Legolas snapped, "Don't touch me! I don't want to have my bandages changed!"

The healer wasn't surprised. He saw the look in Legolas' eyes when Herendil left. He assumed that Herendil was probably the child's father and that Legolas just wanted to be with his dad. 

"There, there. Be a good child. You don't want your wounds to be infected do you? Come on. Let me change your bandages," the healer said with a sugary sweet voice.

Legolas fumed. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm not stupid!"__

Meanwhile in the other room, Elrond was removing Herendil's stitches. 

"The messengers will leave Imladris this afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to write a letter to your King or do you prefer it if I did? I'm not sure that your King completely trusts me, seeing that the peace treaty is still being negotiated," Elrond explained, getting straight to the point."

"I understand. I will write a reply telling him of our extended stay and of the impending decision of the peace treaty. It is my duty to inform him of Ruthiun's death and I will do so accordingly," Herendil decided, "I wish to personally bring the message to the King of Mirkwood as is our customs. I feel that I am well enough to travel. I can bring the message to him myself."

"What about Legolas? You may have recovered sufficiently but I do not think that he should travel yet," Elrond objected. "He needs more time to recover. This is why I did not wish to discuss this matter in front of him. He does not seem to like the subject of death. Speaking of which, I though the Mirkwood custom only applied to family members, perhaps I am mistaken. I do not know your customs too well, I'm afraid."

"I have no intention of bringing Legolas with me. He does need more time. I can travel faster alone. Thank you for not discussing this. He is still young and this is the first time he has witnessed such a horrible thing. He should not have had to seem Ruthiun die…" Herendil paused. "Regarding the custom. Yes, it only applies to family members." After another pause he added softly, "Ruthiun was my foster brother."  

"Which would make Githil your foster father?" Elrond had an amazing memory. Herendil was shocked that he had remembered, but then he is a great healer he thought. 

"Yes," Herendil verified.

"When you first came here, I had to stitch your stomach. I noticed some scars on your back. If you do not mind me asking, how did you get such scars? I have some cream that can help with the scarring, although it will fade with time," Elrond said. 

"Thank you for your offer…" Herendil said. "I got the scar…from a beating." He was starting to look very uneasy as if Elrond was intruding on a secret. 

"Was it…was it Githil?" Elrond asked. He put two and two together, he had a strong suspicion he was right. 

Herendil did not know how to answer. He was saved when he heard Legolas shouting in the other room. 

In the other room the healer was coaxing Legolas as if he were only a baby, "Be a good little elf. I won't hurt you. Your daddy would be proud of you." The healer was hoping to placate Legolas, but he made the situation worse. 

"I'm not a BABY! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER BE PROUD OF ME! YOU LIE!" Legolas was shouting himself hoarse. _I won't cry. Why? Why me? Why can't my father love me the way I want him to?  _

Faster than the wind, Herendil was in the room. Legolas, in a storm of rage, ran off into the corridor. Herendil started to chase but was stopped by Elrond.

"Let me go, please," Herendil gritted his teeth in frustration. 

"No. Let him calm down. It is safe in Imladris, no one will hurt him. Just let him have some room," Elrond persuaded. 

Herendil relaxed and Elrond released his grip although he was still tense. 

"What happened?" Elrond asked the healer. 

The confused healer then told Elrond and Herendil what had happened. "And then the child got very distressed. I could see he really wanted to be with his father so I told him that his father would be proud of him. Then he got angry, he took it as an insult. I really don't understand. He said his father would never be proud of him and started to insult me."

"I'm not his father!" Herendil said. Then the full impact of the healer's words hit him. "You said, 'Your father would be proud of you.' Is this correct?"

"Yes." The healer was puzzled at why this was important. 

"Oh Valar. What have you done?" Herendil gave the healer a glare. Elrond sensing that something was amiss sent the healer away. 

"Why was Legolas so upset about his father?" Elrond asked Herendil. 

Herendil replied, giving the least amount of information possible, "Because his father sent him away."

Elrond could still see that Herendil was worried. "He is safe. Legolas just needs some time to cool down. He will come back before you know it," Elrond said reassuringly. "Come, we will give him some time. We can go to my study so you can write the letter and prepare for your trip." 

Herendil was uncertain but he accompanied Elrond anyway, even if it was to take the worry off his mind.   

Sombrely, Herendil enter Elrond's study. The beauty of the room penetrated his dark mood. It was neat and tidy. It was not overly big but was cosy. The room was decorated with rich materials of deep velvety colours. A large wooden desk stood in the corner, nestled between many bookshelves filled with books about healing. Small trinkets lined the shelves. Herendil was amazed at the beauty of this room.

"Take a seat." Elrond motioned for Herendil to sit in a plush, red chair. There was a small tabletop next to the desk which had a quill and a parchment for Herendil to use. "You can use those to write your letter."

Herendil nodded his thanks and began to compose the letter. Occasionally his mind still drifted as he worried about Legolas' safety. 

Elrond noticed that Herendil was distracted. The Elven Lord fel the same way but he hid it well. He was not worried about Legolas' safety because he was well informed about the happening inside Imladris. No, he was more concerned about the state of Legolas' mind. Elrond was alarmed at the way Legolas had been treated. He now suspected that Legolas had been hurt – very badly when his father sent him away. He wondered who Legolas' father was. Elrond suspected that he probably knew Legolas' father but he probably had not met him for some time – at least not in the recent millennia.    

Herendil was only half-heartedly writing the letter, he too busy thinking of what Legolas was feeling. He sympathised with the young elfling. The poor kid, he doesn't need someone to remind him of his father! What about Elrond? I think he knows too much now…but I owe it to him to at least answer his questions. Memories flowed freely in Herendil's mind. Perhaps a burden told is a burden halved. 

Out of the blue, Herendil's tongue talked for him. He was not really thinking, "It was Githil…"

Elrond was confused at the sudden revelation and then he remembered what they had been talking about earlier. He questioned softly, "Why?" 

Herendil told him everything he had told Legolas, perhaps even more. The pain was too much for him. He had held it in him too long. Now all his disappointments and frustrations were surfacing. Legolas, the King, Ruthiun, his wounds, being hurt, being healed…It was too much for him. Everything wasn't meant to be this way. 

"It's no shame to cry. Don't keep it all inside. Let the pain flow out. All your hurt, anger and sorrow. It has been too long since you've had someone to care for you," Elrond said kind-heartedly. He put his hand on Herendil's shoulder. "My friend."

Herendil turned away so Elrond would not see the tears forming in his eyes. He had never met such understanding. He had never felt such love – not romantic love, but love like a parent had for a child.  

Elrond give Herendil some space, he would not watch the elf cry if he did not want him to. Inaudibly, he left the room so Herendil could release his sorrows alone. 

Herendil did not hear Elrond leave. He was crying in earnest, without shame. The tears rolled down his face unchecked and unhindered, draining all the years of pain and guilt away.

Minutes and hours passed. It was now late afternoon and Herendil's worries returned. Legolas?! Where could he be! I must find him before I leave for Mirkwood! I must find him! Where is Lord Elrond? 

Just as Herendil's patience threatened to give way, Elrond returned promptly. 

"I must find him! I cannot leave before I talk to him!" Herendil said. He was tense. 

"Relax, my friend. We will find him. Do not worry, it is not yet dark. You do not have to leave for Mirkwood yet. There is plenty of time. We can start searching from the corridors near the healing house," Elrond directed. His tone was authoritative but was not indifferent. He gave Herendil a comforting squeeze, to which Herendil gave a grateful nod.  

Both elves felt that a change had occurred inside them, the first seeds of hope had been sown in their hearts. With this hope lingering in their minds, they set off in a swift pace to search for an elf they both cared for very much.        

**Please Review! PLEASE add me to your favourites (don't forget to tell me so I can thank you properly!)**


	20. Until I Sleep

Disclaimer: Tolkien's work. 

**Author's Notes: **

**There is a surprise for you! I hope its good! I hope you like this chapter.  For all those who asked that I put the author notes at the end, I have asked people this question before and most people didn't mind. I dunno. Tell me what you think. I am very VERY annoyed. FFN server is busy and I couldn't post this chapter as soon as I want! Someone please PLEASE tell me how to load the chapter so the bold comes out in all of the fic. It's not working even in HTML format. Only parts of it is showing…I've already uploaded six times!  **

**Everyone: **I have added an even _better _surprise at the end! 

**Astievia, azla and cherryfaerie: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites! 

The prodigal son returns! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.

Legolas ran down the empty corridor as fast as he could. He was half-hoping Herendil would follow him but he also wanted to be left alone. He was both disappointed and afraid when he realised Herendil was not there. _He isn't there for me! Why does everyone leave me when I feel like I need them most! _In a new fury, Legolas ran down more corridors until he reached a dead end. Legolas' tunic was soaked with sweat and he stopped momentarily to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees. He walked into the corner of the abandoned room and slid down the marbled wall. 

This room was beautiful. The arches gracefully dipped and curved, the trees continuing this graceful dance. The song of the birds could be heard. Yet, Legolas did not notice this. Legolas was still fuming inside, although other negative feelings were also strongly radiating from him.  

_The King would never be proud of you. Look at me, so weak that I can't even take a comment from a healer! _Legolas was now in the curled into the foetal position. His back was pressed against the wall, his bruises were still tender but he did notice for so great was his pain in his heart. _The King wouldn't love a weakling like you. He's not even my father – he's only the King. _Legolas pressed his head into his knees. _Valar, why couldn't I have DIED!_

Legolas balled his hands up and began to hit the marble floor. Thump! _Why?_ THUMP! _WHY? Tell me WHY was I born to be such a burden! _Legolas was now beating the ground in a rhythm, not caring that his knuckles were bruised. _Why can't anyone be proud of me! Why doesn't anyone love me? Why? Why me? _The steady ostinato continued as Legolas exhausted himself even further. He did not care that he was hurting himself. He wanted to hurt himself if he could only prove that he was strong. 

_Herendil! Elrond! MOTHER! _Legolas wanted someone to hold him, to tell him it was going to be okay. _But only weak children need that…_He wanted to be accepted, to have somewhere where he belonged. _I want to be home. But I have no home. _Legolas leaned against the wall. He pressed his forehead against the cold stone. _No. I won't cry. _Legolas fought with himself. _I can be strong. I will be stronger – stronger than the tears so even father would be proud. _

Legolas stayed in that position for some time. As it approached dusk, Legolas was starting to feel cold. He shivered. _Where am I? What if Herendil and Elrond don't care?_ The young elfling (which was what he was) felt fear rise in his heart. _They left me to be alone. _Legolas huddled in the corner, hidden in the shadows. _I'm alone. _

Somewhere further away was Elrond and Herendil. Elrond had already all the staff to be alert for the missing child. Herendil was fretting endlessly, his fear rose as each minute passed. 

"I don't understand! No one has seen him!" Elrond burst out in a rare display of impatience. He was worried that Legolas might be alone and scared. 

"What if he got hurt? We'll never find him in this place!" Herendil vexed.

"You forget that I am the Lord of Imladris," Elrond reminded with new calmness. "We will find him. Hold onto your hope, it will guide us."

"I'm sorry," Herendil stammered. "I did not mean to offend, my Lord, its just that I'm so worried for Legolas. I just can't calm down. We've been searching for what seems like ages, we've walked around these corridors at least twice! I just want to find him so badly…"

"I understand. Let's look down this wing shall we?" Elrond suggested. 

_Please Valar, let Herendil come for me. Even if I get punished. I just want to be with him. I need a friend. _Legolas was really struggling with his emotions now, he was torn. _I need to be a warrior. Warriors don't cry. _Legolas wrapped his arms around him. _Please come for me. _

Herendil was desperate. "Where could he be?" he muttered under his breath. 

"The only place we haven't check is the old wing. It hasn't been used for years…not since my wife passed away." Elrond spoke gravely, even though it had happened long ago. The pain was not fresh rather it was a dull throb. The passing of his wife was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced, it was as if he had been physically ripped into two. "There is one room…a long way down the corridor. Legolas might be there, all the other rooms are locked."

Herendil just nodded. He could hear the pain in Elrond's tone. He could not imagine it. Herendil walked slowly down the corridor, his footsteps echoing like a song. 

Legolas could hear footsteps approaching. Someone – no, two someones were coming. His breathing stilled and he turned his face away. _I don't want to see the anger in Herendil's eyes. Or worse the pain I've caused. It's my entire fault. _

Herendil stood in the doorway, taken aback by the stunning beauty of the room. Elrond stayed outside. He could not bear to be in the room again. He had not been there since his wife left. Elrond's memories flooded him and he was lost in his thoughts. 

At Herendil's first glance he thought it was empty, then he spotted Legolas in the shadows. Without thinking, he grabbed Legolas by the arm and shook him. 

"Where were you? I spent the whole day looking for you! Do you have any idea how worried I am?" Herendil said, his patience worn. 

Legolas recoiled from him in fear. He refused to look at Herendil. _He hates me now._ "I'm sorry," Legolas said so softly that Herendil could barely hear it. 

The loud commotion caught Elrond's attention. He didn't want to interfere. Instead he stayed in the shadows of the room, unnoticed. Elrond knew that Legolas and Herendil would have to work it out between them. 

Herendil was brought back to his senses. "No. I'm sorry. Look at me."

"I can't…" Legolas said. _I made you angry. _

Herendil gently tilted the elfling's head up. "Look at me. I'm sorry. I'm not really angry at you. I was just worried…so worried about you. Don't do that to me again. I don't want you to be hurting alone."

"I hurt you by running away," Legolas grieved. 

"No. You didn't. By running away, you are avoiding your problems. You can't solve anything. You hurt yourself. Sometimes we all need to be alone, but sometimes we need a friend to help us. I promise I will be there for you, if you let me. You need to want to heal. Only you can heal your heart." 

Legolas felt the words impact him. "Why?" he asked sorrowfully. "Why did my father send me away? Everyone hates me. I wish I'd died. I wish I had never born. Then I wouldn't be such a burden!"

Herendil quietened Legolas and answered, "Your father loves you and so do I." He did not say anymore except to gather Legolas into his arms. He held him for a long time as they watched the sun set. 

"Like the sun sets, darkness falls. But it will pass. Day will come. That is your hope. One day, you will see your father again. That day you will be together. Hold onto the hold that day will come, for it will. If you do not believe in it, it can never happen for you are in the dark. If you are in the dark, you do not know the way. Legolas, you were put in the world for a reason. Don't ever doubt why you are here. And as surely as the sun rises, your father loves you and so will I," Herendil's voice faltered as he cried. This time the tears fell freely, onto Legolas' hand. 

"You're crying," Legolas said in surprise. "Is it because of me?"

"Yes. But these are not tears of sorrow but of joy – joy because you are here in my arms."

Legolas turned away so that he wouldn't cry. _I WON'T CRY. I WON'T CRY. _Legolas willed himself to be strong, fighting the tears. 

"There is not shame in crying, Legolas," Herendil said. 

But Legolas shook his head. _No, I won't give in. Not this time. Not ever. _Legolas refused to let go of his feelings. Herendil did not want to force Legolas to release his emotions. He sighed inwardly but rubbed Legolas' back comfortingly anyway. 

Herendil hated to break this tender moment but there was the bad news he would have to break to Legolas. Legolas deserved to hear it from no one but himself, it just wouldn't be fair to ask Elrond to do it. It would be the coward's way out. Herendil took a deep breath and prepared himself.  

"Legolas, please understand what I'm about to say. I have to go…go back to Mirkwood and send a message to Githil. It is my duty because Ruthiun was my foster brother. I have to go to his funeral. Please understand." Herendil explained. "But, you aren't coming with me because you need to have some rest."

"Are you leaving me because I'm bad? I promise I'll be good. I'll promise anything. Don't leave me. I'll be good please," Legolas begged. "I'm sorry."

"No. Child, it's not that. I must go back. It is part of my duty. I don't want to leave you."

"I said I was sorry! Don't leave me." Legolas clung onto Herendil's robes hysterically. "It was all my fault. I'll do anything you want. Please don't punish me like this. Why are you leaving me?" 

"Legolas. Legolas. I'm not punishing you. It kills me to leave you. But you will be safe with Elrond. He won't hurt you. I am not leaving because of you. I am leaving because of my duty. I have to face my problems, Legolas, I can't run away. I will come back. I promise you, I will come back for you. I won't leave you forever. Please don't make this any harder for me. I have already delayed my journey. I must go, for your sake as well. Your father needs to know what is going on. I will come back, always, for you." Herendil pledged. He held Legolas tightly in his arms, he was crying. For a while, Herendil just caressed Legolas in his arms. Legolas reached up to brush the tears away from Herendil's eyes. _One day, I will be strong…like a warrior…I'll never cry…_

Herendil carried Legolas to his room. Legolas was very tired, but Herendil quickly changed his bandages. He was pleased to see that Legolas was almost better – physically. He noticed the bruises on his knuckles and put salve on them. Herendil's heart lurched as he thought of Legolas hurting himself. By now, Legolas was already half-asleep. As Herendil tucked him into the bead, he kissed Legolas gently on the brow. 

"Thank you," Legolas said.

"You are welcome young one," Herendil answered.  

He bent down and whispered softly in Legolas' ear so that only he could hear him, "Sleep well. I will return for you, always, my brave little prince."

Legolas smiled and held Herendil's hand. "Stay until I fall asleep? Please?"

Herendil could not refuse such an offer. When he looked up, he saw Elrond brushing something from his eye. Herendil swore it was a tear. 

When he was sure that Legolas was sound asleep, he got up and strode silently across the room. Elrond held out his pack, everything had been prepared for him. Herendil smiled gratefully. 

Herendil walked with Elrond down to the stables with Herendil giving the Elven Lord his deepest thanks. 

"The body has been wrapped for you in cloths. It will be slightly uncomfortable to hold it while riding, but I apologise that there is nothing I can do. He does deserve a proper burial. I'm sorry that he died during the journey to Imladris. Orcs do not attack often in these lands, but I fear a darker time approaches Middle-Earth. His death was unfortunate and I am sorry. My sons are out tracking orcs daily, in hope of decreasing their activity around our borders. Please send my deepest sympathies to your King and your family for their loss," Elrond said gravely. 

"Thank you. I will," responded Herendil. He looked worried about leaving Legolas. 

Reading his thoughts, Elrond assured him, "I will take care of him as if he was my own son. Do not worry. Take care of yourself, I want you to come back for him."    

"Hannon lle, [Thank you] once again. I will come back. Until I meet you again. Naamarie, nin mellon. [Farewell, my friend.]" Herendil said. 

"Naamarie, nin mellon. Keep safe. Peace be with you and the Valar's grace be upon you," Elrond farewelled. He stood in the cool night, watching Herendil as he departed.  

The moon shone brightly, an orb illuminating the sky. As Herendil rode towards Mirkwood in the cover of darkness, he allowed himself one last look at Imladris before it disappeared behind him. 

"Wait for my return, my brave little prince."

**The End! **

**Nessa and fanes: **You may not have been able to read the newest chapter because it takes around 24 hours to stabilise it, I think. My review often don't appear until the next day so I think it's just the fanfiction.net's system…

Kit Cloudkicker: I will fix the mistake when I post this chapter up. Thanks. It was around 2:00 last nite…too tired…Thank for telling me so I can fix it. Bet you thought I forgot about you, hehe. I just read Sworn Brothers. It's good. Update soon. I have changed the mistakes in this chapter as well. Just another note, I have already read the trilogy it's good. She is on my update list. You are too…

**Pris: **Hmm. I never thought I could pull off a teak-jerker. Really I'm flattered.  ****

**Please Review! _A SEQUAL IS COMING!_     ** 


End file.
